Only Yours
by princessdimonah
Summary: What will happen to Allie, Liz, Jack, and Will now that they have overcome the trials of the past? The continuation of "Forever Yours." For this story to make any sense please read that first if you haven't done so yet. WILLOC JACKOC
1. Chapter 1

****

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE; PLEASE READ: We know that Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp have girlfriends. However, for purposes of this story, THEY DO NOT EXSIST!!!! Thank you for your patience--we know you have waiting a long five months for this sequel, and we sincerely hope that we haven't lost any readers. Now, without further ado, on with the story! Oh, one more thing: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE STORY "FOREVER YOURS". DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT READING THAT ONE FIRST, OR YOU WILL BE UTTERLY LOST. We do not own anything that you recognize, nor do we own our roommates. Now, for real, on with the story.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Carter was sitting on the floor of the lounge at LaHonda Hall, planning her wedding. Liz sighed and looked down at her engagement ring. She missed Will dearly. They hadn't seen each other since the morning after he showed up at her door step to tell her he was sorry. He has been in the British Isles shooting a film and the only contact for the past four months they have had was over the phone. She sighed again and looked back down at her book. Liz was reading "How to Plan Your Dream Wedding," or trying to at least. She kept getting distracted by the picture of a shirtless Orlando Bloom that she had cut out of a magazine and stuck in the pages. Suddenly a pair of hands reached around and covered her eyes. She sighed in irritation.

"Allie, I'm trying to plan my wedding," she said in exasperation.

Looking down at the book, the perpetrator chuckled and exclaimed, "Planning our wedding or our wedding night?" Liz gasped and blushed a deep shade of red. Will laughed again. "I can feel you blushing, Princess." Liz reached up and pulled the hands away from her face, and looked up at her fiancé.

"And whose fault is that?" Liz questioned with a grin. Then she frowned. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the British Isles filming?" Will smiled and sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I requested the weekend off. I told the director that I needed to help my fiancé plan our wedding." Liz grinned and kissed him. He kissed her back, running his hands through her hair.

"I missed you so much," Liz said after they pulled apart, then kissed him again. They heard a shriek, and Liz pulled away confused. She looked around and was horrified to see a few of her next-door neighbors running towards them.

"Look, it's Orlando Bloom!" one of them squealed. Liz leapt to her feet and pulled Will up as well.

"Run!" Will yelled, running towards the stairs. She and Will tore up the stairs towards the apartment. Before they were even halfway there, the number of girls following them had tripled just from all the commotion. Right as they got to the door, it was automatically flung open. They dashed inside. Allie shut the door the moment they were out of the way. She locked it, then turned to her friends.

"Well, that was fun. You should come around more often, Will," she remarked as she lowered the blinds so that the fan girls couldn't see into the apartment. After she was done, she walked over and sat down on the couch next to Jack, who immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. Will just gave her a look, then he grinned.

"You're right," he said, pulling Liz into an embrace. "I should come around more often." Liz suddenly gasped. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"I left my book in the lounge," she said. Will smiled.

"I'll buy you a new one," he replied. Liz pouted.

"But it had my favorite picture of you in it," Liz whined. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Liz, quit whining," she said, laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm not whining," Liz protested. "I just want my picture back." Allie sighed and got up.

"I'll go get your picture," she said, walking towards the door. "Will, you'd better hide while I open the door. Don't want the fan girls attacking again." Will nodded and pulled Liz into the kitchen with him. Allie opened the door and walked out. She was immediately surrounded by about 30 girls all demanding to know where Orlando Bloom was. News had spread around that he was there. Allie smiled.

"I'm sorry, but he climbed out the back window just a moment ago." One of the girls scoffed.

"How dumb do you think we are?" she demanded. "This is the second story." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Hello, he had a ladder. You know--one of those rolled-up rope-ladder things that you keep in your room incase of a fire." Allie smiled. "If you hurry, you might be able to catch him." The girls all screeched and ran down the stairs and towards the backside of the apartment complex. Allie just shook her head and headed down to the lounge. She bent over and picked up the book, making sure the picture was still in there. Straightening up, she saw Rebecca Johnson struggling into the lounge, carrying three duffel bags full of stuff. She grinned. "Becky!" Becky jumped and dropped one of the bags.

"Oh my gosh! Allie!" She walked over and gave her friend a hug. "How are you?" Allie grinned.

"Never better," she said, pulling back to get a better look at her friend. "How was your trip?" she asked as she grabbed the bag that Becky had dropped and started carrying it upstairs to their apartment. When they got there, Allie suddenly realized that she had left her keys in the apartment. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jack called.

"It's me! Open up!" There was a moment of silence, then Jack's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Give me one good reason why I should, luv," he said, grinning. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Cause I'm cooking dinner tonight," she said. Liz lifted her head off of Will's chest and called through the open kitchen window,

"All the more reason to keep it locked!" Allie glared at the closed blinds.

"Hey, shut up!" she yelled. Jack grinned.

"We'll just have Liz cook. She's a better at it anyway," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's supposed to make dinner tonight, so I'd appreciate it if you opened up the door." Jack thought for a moment, then finally opened up the door.

"Thank you," Allie said as she walked into the apartment. "Becky, where do you want me to put this?" she called over her shoulder.

"Just drop it somewhere," Becky told her, walking into the apartment behind her. She walked over to Allie and dropped her bags on the floor. Nudging her friend, Becky nodded towards Jack. "Who is he?"

"Oh, this is my boyfriend." Becky nodded, not really looking too closely at Jack, and went to go find Liz. She found her in the kitchen cuddling with Will, occasionally leaning forward and lightly kissing him. Becky screamed in surprise when she saw Orlando Bloom standing in the middle of the kitchen, his arms around her roommate.

"Allie, why is Orlando Bloom standing in our kitchen?" Becky called.

"The same reason Johnny Depp's standing in our living room," came the reply. Becky just stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What's going on? I'm confused," Becky said, and the poor girl sounded like it. At this point Will noticed that someone else was in the kitchen. He pulled back slightly, making Liz frown.

"What is it, sweetie?" Will didn't reply; he simply turned Liz's head towards Becky, who was still looking utterly lost and dazed. Liz gasped.

"Becky!" she squealed, running over and throwing her arms around her friend. "I've missed you so much!" she said, taking a step back and looking her friend from head to toe. Becky looked back at her roommate.

"Liz, can you tell me what's going on? Why are Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp in our apartment?" In response, Liz held out her left hand, showing Becky the ring on her finger. Becky gasped, then smiled.

"You got that at Wal-Mart right?" Will looked horrified.

"It doesn't look that cheap, does it?" he asked. Liz smiled at him.

"No, it doesn't, baby. It's beautiful. Becky just doesn't know quality." Allie walked into the kitchen, hand in hand with Jack.

"Oh, come on, Liz. You can't really blame Becky for thinking that you got another fake engagement ring at Wal-Mart." Will turned to Liz, eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Another fake engagement ring?" Will repeated. Liz smirked.

"Didn't you know that you've proposed to me at least eight or nine times?" she said. Jack laughed and turned to Allie.

"How many times have I proposed to you, darlin'?" he asked. Allie shrugged.

"You haven't." Before Jack had a chance to reply, Will's cell phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and pulled Liz close to him.

"Luckiest Man in the World," Will answered smiling, then leaned over and kissed Liz on the tip of her nose.

"Could someone gag me?" Allie asked, rolling her eyes at Will's sappiness. Will threw Allie a dirty look, but continued talking.

"Oh, hi Alex. How's shooting going without me? What? Oh that. Well, I really am the luckiest man in the world. I've got it all," he said brushing a lock of hair out of Liz's face. Allie rolled her eyes again and groaned and Becky just laughed.

"Oh please, just put a cork in the sap machine for five minutes," Allie begged, looking from Liz to Will, who was still smiling, and then back to Liz.

"But seriously man, how's shooting going?" Will continued his conversation on the phone while the girls argued over whether or not Will was too sappy. They came to a halt when Will's voice rose, making Becky jump. "WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE MADE A DEAL REMEMBER! I HAVE _NO_ CHOICE?" He quieted down while the person on the other end spoke. "Fine. I'll call you back in a few hours. You owe me!" Will hung up the phone and looked directly at Liz. "I have to talk to you."

"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good," Allie remarked. Liz pouted.

"What?" she asked timidly, not sure if she wanted to know what the phone conversation had been about.

"I have to go back," Will told her, flipping his phone shut and putting it back into his pocket. Liz was shocked. It took a few moments for her to find her voice again.

"WHAT?! But, Will, you just got here!" Will went to put a finger to Liz's lips to silence her, but she just pulled it down. "Don't you shush me!" Allie started to crack up, but stopped when Liz threw a glare at her. "You've only been here for fifteen minutes, and I haven't seen you in the last four months. How could you be leaving me already?" Will sighed.

"I have no choice, Princess," he said, then leaned over and whispered so that only she could hear him, "And remember, it's Orlando now, not Will." He pulled back and smiled at her. "Besides, who said you weren't coming with me?"

"Dang straight, you're not leaving without me! Wait, what?" Liz said, realizing what her fiancé. Allie then spoke up.

"Um, what about your classes?" Orlando smirked.

"It's Friday, Allie," he reminded her. Allie's eyes grew wide.

"What time is it?" she demanded. Becky looked at the clock.  
"3:57," she said.

"Crap! I've got Choir in three minutes! I'm gonna be late!" Allie bolted to her room, grabbed her bag, and flew out the door. Jack ran out after her, and leaned over the balcony as he watched her run across the courtyard.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" he called after her.

"Not today!" Allie called over her shoulder, then she disappeared around the corner. Jack pouted.

"Fine, I didn't want one anyways!" he shouted after her. Allie poked her head back around the corner, smiled lovingly, and blew him a kiss, then took off. Jack walked back into the apartment, satisfied. Liz looked at Jack.

"Who's sappy now?" she asked rhetorically. She turned back to Orlando and looked up hopefully at him. "Do I really get to go?" Orlando smiled and gave her hair a little tug.

"Of course. Do you really think that I could be separated from my Princess any longer? It's been a long four months for me too." He raised their clasped hands and kissed Liz's hand.

"You are too sappy." Orlando gave her a questioning look, and Liz simply laughed. "That's why I love you," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her for a few moments before gently pulling back.

"I hate to rush you, but you only have about 20 minutes to pack your bags. Our plane leaves in 45 minutes," he told her. "You do have a passport, right?" he asked. Liz nodded.

"Of course. I always knew that someday Orlando Bloom was going to sweep me off my feet and whisk me away with him to somewhere in the British Isles for a movie shoot," she said jokingly. Orlando rolled his eyes.

"Do you have one or not?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I have one," Liz said.

"Good--I'd hate to have to smuggle you off the plane. Now get packing. You only have about 18 minutes left now." Orlando, Jack, and Becky all watched as Liz disappeared into her room. Becky turned and just stared at the two men.

"I must be dreaming. There's no way this can be real. I'm going to go unpack." The men chuckled as she headed for her room.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Monday afternoon when Allie walked out of her Geology class, she was surprised to see Jack waiting for her.

"Hey," she said with a smile, walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my bonnie lass?" he asked, reaching out and pulling her to him. Allie grinned.

"No. I was just curious." She leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his. He kissed her back for a few moments before Allie pulled away. "Come on. I've got a lot of homework that I need to do." She took his hand and they made their way through the crowd of college students all trying to get to class. Right as they walked up to Allie and Liz's apartment complex, they saw a silver GMC truck pulling away. Liz was standing on the curb, watching as the truck drove out of sight, tears falling down her face.

"Hey, Liz," Jack said as they walked up. "What's wrong?" Allie held up a hand.

"Wait, let me guess--that was Orlando driving away, wasn't it?" she asked. Liz nodded slowly. "When's he coming back?" Allie wanted to know. Liz just shrugged her shoulders, looking completely miserable. Allie held up a finger warningly. "Don't you _dare_ go into another trance on me, Liz. You know that you'll see him again." Liz nodded and sighed.

"I know. It's just hard." She glared at Jack. "Why don't you ever have to go shoot a movie? Why do you always hang around here?" Jack laughed and slung an arm around Liz.

"Because, lass, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he said with a grin. Liz rolled her eyes.

"How can you be Jack Sparrow, when apparently you, Johnny Depp, have had a bath in the past decade?" Liz asked with a grin.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Liz. CAPTAIN!" Allie exclaimed. Liz smirked and looked at Jack.

"I don't see your ship, Captain," she quoted. "And you might want to get your arm off of me before Allie decks me." Johnny laughed.

"You're absolutely right," he said, taking his arm off of Liz and walking over to Allie and wrapping his arms around her waist. Liz looked at Allie.

"How was Geology?" she asked. Allie groaned.

"I have so much homework, it's not even funny," she said as they all started up the stairs towards the apartment. "How were the British Isles?"

"The British Isles?" Liz shrugged. "I don't know. All I saw was Lando," Liz replied as they opened the door and walked inside. Johnny sat down on the couch, Liz walked back to her room to unpack, and Allie sat down at the kitchen table and started working on her homework. After a few minutes, Johnny got up and stood behind her, watching over her shoulder as she answered questions from her book. Without saying a word, he started massaging her shoulders. He brushed her ponytail aside, leaned over and placed a small kiss at the base of her neck. Allie's hand paused for a moment, then she continued working. When he started working his way slowly up her neck, however, she put her pencil down and turned to face him.

"As much as I enjoy what you're doing, Jack…" He cut her off.

"Johnny, luv. My name is Johnny now." Allie waved a hand.

"Whatever. Anyway, what I was saying, _Johnny_, is that as much as I'm enjoying what you're doing, you're not helping." He sighed.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said, pulling a chair over and sitting down next to her. "I got a call from my agent while you were in class. He wants me to go read for a part." Allie shrugged.

"Okay. How long are you going to be gone?" she asked. Johnny thought about it for a minute.

"A few days at the most," he told her. Allie nodded.

"Alright," was all she said, and she went back to work. Johnny just sat there for a few moments, an odd look on his face.

"You're really broken up about this, aren't you?" he asked, somewhat playfully. Allie smiled.

"It's only for a few days. It's not like you're going to be gone for six months." He took her hands in his.

"But I might be if I get this part," he told her gently. Allie shrugged again.

"So I'll deal with that when the time comes. When do you have to leave?" Johnny hid a grin when he realized she had bought it.

"In about two minutes." Allie's eyes grew wide.

"Two minutes?" she repeated. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He smiled and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Because you were in class," he told her. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Pulling away, he grinned. "I'll be back before you know it, luv." He got up and picked up his bag that Allie hadn't noticed he had been carrying.

"Love you," she said as he walked out the door. He stopped and turned around.

"Love you too," he said with a smile, then left.

Three and a half hours later, Allie was finished with all her homework, and was reading a book when there was a knock on the door. Liz was in the back dancing around to different music, trying to get her mind off of her fiancé.

"Come in!" Allie called. The doorknob jingled for a moment, and Allie laughed. "Sorry," she called, getting up. "I forgot it was lock--" she trailed off when she opened the door.

Orlando was standing there, but he was dressed as Legolas. But what made Allie do a double take was that half of Fellowship was there--Viggo Mortensen, Sean Astin, Elijah (Lij) Wood, Billy Boyd, and Dominic (Dom) Monaghan. Not only were they there, but they were in full costume as well. Allie just stood there, her mouth hanging open in shock. Elijah smiled.

"Um, are you going to let us in anytime soon?" he asked. Allie shook herself and turned a little red.

"Yeah. Sorry," she said, stepping back to let them in. She turned to Orlando. "Hey Lando--I bet you 100 bucks that Liz will acknowledge the hobbits before she acknowledges you," she said with an impish grin. Orlando scoffed.

"You're on. I'm her fiancé." Allie grinned.

"Hey Liz, Elf Boy's here!" Liz's voice came from the back.

"What? Allie, I told you not to call him that!" Allie smirked.

"When the situation calls for it, I'll call him what I will." Liz burst out of her room.

"Allie, what are you talk--" She paused wide eyed and exclaimed, "Hobbits." Orlando's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"HOBBITS?!" he cried.

"Four hobbits," Liz went on, giggling as she turned to her fiancé. Allie grinned triumphantly.

"Ha! Pay up, Elf Boy!" she said. Liz turned to Allie, a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked. Allie held out her hand towards Orlando.

"I bet Lando 100 bucks that you would acknowledge the hobbits first. And you did." She looked and Orlando expectantly. "Come on, pay up. Wait, do you keep a wallet in those tights?" Both Orlando and Liz glared.

"They're _leggings_," they said matter-of-factly. Everyone laughed.

"Told you so, Orli," Dominic said, still laughing. Liz whirled on him.

"_Don't_ call him that," she said menacingly. Allie laughed again.

"Beware the wrath of Liz!" she warned, then turned to Orlando again. He sighed, and took off his quiver of arrows. Reaching down to the bottom, he pulled out his wallet. Allie's eyebrows rose.

"So that's where you keep it," she murmured. "That's interesting." Orlando opened his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Sighing, he handed it over. Allie looked at him in shock. "You have 100-dollar-bills in your wallet?" Dominic gave her this "are-you-stupid?" look.

"Hello--Orlando Bloom." Allie smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Right." Allie looked over at Liz, who was still staring at the hobbits. She grinned again as she remembered something that Liz had always wanted to do. "How about I give you a chance to win your money back?" Orlando looked a little skeptical.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I'll bet you double or nothing that Liz wants to go on a double date with Billy and Dom." Orlando grinned.

"Bring it. But let's make it $300," he challenged. Allie nodded and turned back to Liz.

"Hey Liz, do you want to go on a double date with Billy and Dom?" she asked, smirking. Liz didn't hesitate for an instant.

"Uh-huh." Allie's smirk grew.

"So is that a 'yes'?" she asked, just to clarify. Liz gave her a look.

"Duh." Allie turned back to Orlando, not even trying to contain the smug grin that had spread across her face. She didn't say a word, but simply held out her hand, the others laughing madly in the background. Orlando looked completely bewildered as he handed over the $300. Liz looked around in confusion when everyone started laughing.

"Wait, what just happened?" she asked over the noise. Allie laughed.

"You know how I won $100 off of Lando just now?" Liz nodded. "Well, I bet him double or nothing that you would want to go on a double date with Billy and Dom. The sucker took the bet, plus he raised it to $300. When I asked if you did, you said yes."

"I did that?" When Allie nodded, Liz looked at Orlando, afraid that he was going to be mad at her. "Are you mad at me?" she asked timidly. Orlando smiled softly.

"No, Princess. I could never stay mad at you for long," he reassured her. Liz smiled, then her brow furrowed.

"You dressed up as Legolas?" she asked, noticing for the first time as the excitement of hobbits died down. Allie rolled her eyes.

"I should get an extra 100 bucks for that," she said. Both Orlando and Liz ignored her. Orlando leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Liz pulled back, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Orlando asked.

"I just kissed Legolas," Liz said, giggling some more. Allie snorted.

"Geez, you're being a ditz today," she said with a grin. The grin died rather rapidly when Orlando unsheathed his swords in the same manner that he did in _The Two Towers_.

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves," he said calmly, looking her straight in the eyes. Allie gulped, and it took her a minute to find her voice again.

"Sorry," she said meekly. As Orlando lowered the swords, she walked back over to the couch, picked up her book, and sat down. She curled her legs up underneath her, and started to read again. Elijah noticed this, and walked over to her.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked. Allie looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to notice. People didn't usually notice when she curled up with a book. Well, Johnny did, but he tended to notice everything that she did. She smiled.

"Not at all," she told him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Allie glanced at the cover of her book.

"I'm reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, when I should be studying for finals," she said. Elijah smirked.

"Really? I happen to be an expert on Huck Finn," he said arrogantly. Allie rolled her eyes.

"And you're so humble about it, too," she said, only half-joking. They continued to talk quietly, while Liz talked with Billy and Dom, but holding onto Orlando's hand to reassure him that she still belonged to the hot elf next to her.

Viggo walked around the apartment looking at the photographs on the wall that Liz had taken. He knew they were Liz's because her name was in the corner of the matting. Viggo was impressed with her eye for a good shot. She had many pictures of various landscapes (old bridges, mountains, sunsets, etc,) groups of people posing and some not paying attention, and even a few of Orlando grinning wildly. While he admired Liz's work Viggo was oblivious to the conversations going on around him.

Sean just sat in the Lazy Boy staring unhappily at his now very large hairy feet ignoring everybody.

"So," Billy continued, looking at Liz, "do you still want to go on a double date with us?" he asked.

"Maybe not a date, but an outing," Liz said, grinning. "Oh, can Brooke come too?" Liz asked, remembering her roommate who loved _Lord of the Rings_ just as much as she did.

"I think we can arrange that," Dom said with a grin. Liz beamed, then realized that she was an engaged woman, and quickly added,

"But only if Lando can come along also." Liz looked at her Legolas, searching his face for some sign of approval. To her delight, he grinned.

"Sounds like fun," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Besides, you don't think I'd let you go out alone with these two goobers." Both Billy and Dom staged a look of mock outrage and Viggo laughed startling Liz who hadn't seen him rejoin the group.

"You don't trust us with your girl, Orli?" Billy asked, grinning while putting an arm around Liz's shoulders. Liz immediately removed Billy's arm from off her shoulders and corrected,

"It's _Lando_." Orlando laughed and explained that Liz wasn't fond of his fangirls' choice of nickname. Viggo laughed once more and then noticed Allie and Lij on the couch lost in conversation. He elbowed Dom and nodded in their direction.

"Hey you two," Dom called over to them. "Come and watch the soap opera. It's quite the hysterical site. Can Pippin steal the girl of his dreams? Will Legolas be able to hold on to his mortal lover? Tune in tomorrow and find out in Middle-earth Madness ," he finished in an announcer's voice.

Allie looked up with a confused look on her face. "Huh?" she asked and then Viggo motioned her to come over and join the group. She got up from the couch and walked over followed by Elijah and Sean. Viggo held out a hand to her.

"Hi. I'm Viggo," he said, introducing himself. Allie shook his hand, not even trying to suppress the huge grin that crossed her face.

"Allie. It's wonderful to meet you." As Allie was introduced to the rest of the cast, Liz pulled Orlando aside.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" she asked again.

"Why would I be mad at you, Princess?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Well, because I practically ignored you, I made you lose $400, didn't realize you were dressed as Legolas for a good two minutes, and then I asked out two of you best friends, despite the fact that I'm engaged to you," Liz said, ticking each item off her fingers. "I'm a bad person!" she cried, throwing herself at him. Orlando just laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her.

"If you were a bad person, would I have dressed up as Legolas for you?" he asked.

"Probably not," Liz said slowly.

"And if you were a bad person would I have spent weeks arranging to have make-up artists transform my best friends into fictional characters once more?"

"I doubt it." She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you, by the way," she said, starting to laugh gleefully.

"What's so funny?" he asked, poking her in the side.

"Well, my blue eyed elf prince from Mirkwood…your eyes are brown," she said matetr of factly. Orlando looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he wanted to know. Liz smirked.

"You forgot to put in your contacts." He laughed.

"Yeah, I do that a lot," then he grew serious once again. "I'm sorry I couldn't get everybody here. I wanted the full Fellowship but John didn't want to be put through the agony of the make-up again, Ian is doing a play, and Sean is shooting in Australia. My surprise wasn't as good as I had hoped," Orlando said looking truly regretful. Liz smiled.

"Are you kidding? This is the **BEST THING **that has ever happened to me." Orlando raised his eyebrows causing his forehead to wrinkle the way Liz thought was so cute.

"The best thing?" he asked teasingly. Liz smiled even bigger this time.

"OK…maybe not the best. But very close." Orlando laughed at her meaning, took her hand, and then started leading her over back to the rest of the Fellowship.

When they got back to the group, Liz looked around at everyone.

"So, you're all staying for dinner, right?" Sean Astin looked cautious.

"Um…only if we can take our costumes off first? I hate these stupid feet!" Liz thought for a few moments.

"I'll make you a deal," she said. "You can take off your costumes after I take some pictures."

"Some?" Allie asked doubtfully, knowing full well it could turn into a few rolls if she didn't stop it soon enough.

"Okay, fine. Only a roll in costumes, and the rest you won't even know have been taken."

"Half a roll," Allie haggled. The Fellowship watched this exchange with interest.

"Do they usually act like this?" Viggo asked Orlando as the front door opened. Johnny walked in just in time to hear what Viggo had said, saw Allie and Liz negotiating and immediately knew what was going on.

"Yeah, this is completely normal," he said, looking at Allie and wondering when she was going to notice that he was there.

"Half a roll?!" Liz was outraged. "A number of the LOTR Fellowship is standing in our living room, _in costume, _and you expect me to take no more than half a roll of pictures?" Allie held up her hands in defeat.

"All right, all right. Calm down, Liz. Take as many pictures as you want." She turned to go to her room, and spotted Johnny.

"Jack!" she cried. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"'Jack'?" he repeated, then grinned. "Been watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean' again?" Allie thought back to what she had called him. She grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah." Then her look turned to one of confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought that you had to go read for a part." He shrugged.

"Not exactly." Allie looked at him doubtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny grinned.

"Well, I didn't have to go read for a part. I went to set something up for the two of us for tomorrow night." Allie grinned.

"Really? What?" Johnny smirked and shook his head.

"Nope. Not telling. You'll just have to wait and see." Allie pouted, and Johnny laughed. "Not going to work. You'll just have to wait." He turned to Orlando. "Finally convinced them, huh?" he said while nodding his head towards Orlando's friends.

"What?!" Allie cried. "You knew about this, Johnny?" Johnny turned back to her.

"Yeah." Allie's eyes widened.

"Well you could have at least _told _me so that when I opened the door I didn't stand there gawking like an idiot for five minutes until Elijah finally asked if they could come in!" she yelled.

"You stood there gawking like an idiot?" Johnny asked with a grin. Allie blinked.

"Uh…no!" Seeing the doubting looks, she threw up her hands. "I'm going to my room!" With that, she grabbed _Huck Finn_ off the couch, walked off to her room and closed the door. Liz looked around at the other people assembled in the room.

"Um…I'll be right back," she said, and went off in the direction Allie had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: We're _so_ sorry! We were going to write President's day weekend, but then Allie's laptop decided that it didn't want to turn on, so she had to send it into the company to get it fixed. When she got it back, the memory in the laptop was completely erased. She lost _everything, _including the first half of this chapter. Luckily, Liz had part of it on her computer, but there were still some gaps that had to be filled, then we had to finish writing the chapter. We'll try to be better from now on. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

A knock on her bedroom door caused Allie to glance up from her book.

"Go away, Johnny," she called, starting to read again. Liz sighed.

"I'm not Johnny," Liz said. There was a pause, and she was afraid that Allie wouldn't let her in.

"The door's open," Allie finally called, and Liz went in. Allie put down _Huck Finn _and looked up. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you going to stay in here all night?" Liz wanted to know. Allie thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"Probably not. Just long enough to make Johnny feel guilty about teasing me," she said with a grin.

"Well, I need you to come out and keep our guests company whilst I do the cooking."

"Do I have to?" Allie whined annoyingly. Liz rolled her eyes.

"You sound like me. Quit whining. Come on let's go," Liz said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out the door. Liz stopped across the hall and went in her bedroom to get her cameras from her bedroom. Liz retrieved from the closet shelf her SLR Nicon that she had gotten for her photography class and a digital one in case the other pictures didn't turn out. _Can't be too careful, _she thought to herself. With a grin she put the cameras around her neck, checked her reflection in the mirror, and left the room. Allie was standing outside her door.

When the girls walked back out into the living room they were shocked to see that their two roommates had returned home from working out in the gym. Becky was lazily lying on the couch, dead to the world, and Brooke was standing in between Elijah and Dom listening to them reminisce about New Zealand. Liz walked over to them and waited for Lij to finish his story about shooting a scene in Rivendell before she spoke up,

"Alright guys…as soon as we take a few pictures and you all agree on something for dinner you can change out of your middle Earth attire."

For the next fifteen minutes, Liz arranged people and took pictures. Halfway through, Johnny stepped in and offered to take the pictures so that Liz could be in them as well. Finally, Liz put her camera down.

"Okay, I'm going to go start dinner. Feel free to change back into normal attire." Sean looked extremely happy at the prospect of getting out of his hobbit feet and practically ran out the door.

"Need help with dinner?" Allie asked, already heading towards the kitchen. Johnny jumped up and grabbed her around the waist, and started steering her back towards the living room.

"Actually, we need to talk," he said. Allie looked up at him worriedly.

"You know, the last boyfriend that said that to me broke up with me five minutes later," she said nervously. Johnny looked at her in confusion, then laughed, realizing his mistake in choice of words.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that! I'm afraid that you're stuck with me," Johnny said.

Liz, meanwhile, went into the kitchen and pulled out some boxes of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, and started dinner. A few minutes into it, Lando came up and peered over her shoulder.

"So this is what the master chef has prepared?" he asked with a small laugh. Liz pointed a finger at him.

"Hey, if you had given me ample warning, I could have come up with something good!" she said, turning back to the stove.

At that moment, Allie came into the kitchen, clearly upset about something. Johnny was following close behind.

"I'm sorry," he said. Allie didn't say a thing; she simply went straight to the freezer and pulled out a gallon of Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream and sat down at the table.

"It's not the fact that you're leaving, Jack…" she began.

"It's JOHNNY!" Liz, Lando, and Johnny all said.

"WHATEVER!" Allie yelled, waving a spoon around. "The fact is, is that _you_ neglected to tell me until two days before you have to go! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Ben." She pulled off the lid of the ice cream.

"Now Allie," Liz said with a grin, "you know that ice cream is not the answer." Allie pointed a spoonful of ice cream at her.

"Hey, you had an affair with Jerry while Lando was gone," she pointed out, then stuck the spoon in her mouth. Lando grinned somewhat impishly and poked Liz in the stomach.

"So _that's_ what happened," he said playfully. Liz pouted.

"I missed you," she said simply. "Come on; we should leave these two alone." So saying, Liz and Lando left the kitchen.

Johnny bit back a sigh as he sat down at the table next to Allie.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "You know that I can't stand to see you unhappy." When Allie made no reply, he continued. "I didn't want you to dwell on the fact that I was going to be leaving soon. You have to believe that the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you darlin'." Allie finally looked at him, putting the spoon down.

"That may be the case, Johnny, but it still hurt. I can handle knowing that you're going to leave in a few weeks. It wouldn't have hurt half as much if you had told me two weeks ago," Allie said, putting the lid back on the ice cream and getting up from the table. Johnny got up as well, following her as she put the ice cream away. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Allie sighed and leaned back against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said softly. Allie turned around so that she was facing him.

"I know," she said with a smile. "And I guess that I can forgive you—_this_ time. But if you ever do that to me again, I'm gonna take your pirate hat out of the closet and mutilate it!" she threatened playfully, pointing a finger at him. Johnny simply smiled at her, leaned over and kissed her.

"Is it safe to come in the kitchen yet?" Liz called. Allie pulled away laughing.

"Yeah, we're done throwing the macaroni at each other," she called back jokingly.

"You're so silly," Liz said, walking back into the kitchen, the Fellowship trailing behind in normal clothing. Lij took one disgusted look at the pot of Mac & Cheese and announced,

"I'm taking us out to eat." Liz put her hands on her hips.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with college staples?" Lando laughed.

"I warned you guys that she was a fireball," he said. Allie and Johnny chuckled.

"I can attest to that," Johnny said, while at the same time Allie said,

"That she is!" Liz shot her friends dirty looks, which they simply ignored. Liz threw up her hands in mock defeat.

"That's it; I quit. You guys can cook from now on!" Allie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you _really_ want to torture Lando with my cooking?" Lando answered before Liz could.

"No, she doesn't." The Fellowship laughed and Sean turned to Allie.

"Are you really that bad of a cook?" Liz held up a hand.

"Let's not get into that subject." Dom's stomach suddenly rumbled and Billy spoke up.

"Well, I for one do not care where or what we eat, as long as I get some food!" Allie laughed.

"You're a hobbit at heart!"

"Well, I won't get offended if we do eat out," Liz said. "To be honest, there isn't enough room here for all of you anyways."

"So, then let's go!" Lij said, starting to head out the door.

"Hold on a sec," Viggo said. "We're not all going to fit in one car."

"So then we'll split up," Allie said logically. "We've got, what, nine people?" she asked, looking around. Brooke and Becky had already left to eat dinner in the college cafeteria, so they wouldn't be joining them.

"Well, I can fit a total of five people in my Mustang," Lij said. Both Liz and Allie's eyes widened.

"I'm riding in the 'stang!" Liz called excitedly.

"Me too!" Allie cried. "Shotgun!" Liz sighed dramatically.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to ride in the back with my fiancée," she said with an impish grin.

"I can fit one more in the back. Who wants to come?" Lij asked. Dom exclaimed,

"Are you kidding? The only way you're gonna get anyone to ride in the back with those two is if they sat in between the lovebirds." Liz grabbed onto Lando as though the only way to get her off would be to kill one of them.

"Good luck getting in between _this_," she challenged.

"Liz…darling…can't…breathe," Lando gasped. Liz pulled back in confusion.

"What? I can't understand you. What's wrong? Breathe sweetie." The moment she had pulled away, Lando had taken a huge breath in. He mock glared at her.

"I was _trying_, but you kind of had me in a death grip around my chest. Made it sort of hard to breathe." Liz hugged him again, but with much less force.

"They were trying to separate us," she said, pouting. Lando smiled.

"Nobody could ever separate us," he promised. Allie gagged in the background, and turned to the Fellowship.

"See what I've got to live with day after day?" she said, while the others laughed. Liz and Lando ignored them. Lando suddenly imitated Liz's last death grip, cutting off her oxygen supply.

"No fair…you're…stronger…than me," Liz somehow managed to get out.

"What goes around comes around," Lando said lightly, not loosening his hold.

"Orlando…let go…please…" Liz begged. He smiled and shook his head. "Can't…breathe." Lando smirked.

"Not listening," he said. Liz tugged at his shirt, but he simply shook his head. "Nope. I'm not letting you go." Liz gave a small wheeze, and suddenly went limp in his arms. He immediately loosened his grip, concerned. "Liz?" he asked, lightly shaking her. When she didn't answer, he gently lowered her to the floor. He kneeled down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Liz?" he asked again, sounding incredibly guilty. Allie raised an eyebrow while everybody gathered around Liz's motionless body. Right as Lando frantically started to lean down to give Liz mouth-to-mouth, Allie spoke up.

"Um, Lando…I think you killed her." Not able to hold it in anymore, Liz sat up and started giggling madly. Allie busted a gut, falling onto the ground because she was laughing so hard.

"Alright, drama queen; get up," Lando said holding his hand out to her, not really finding anything funny. Liz hopped up.

"I totally had you all going until _Allie_ had to go and mess up my concentration," she said.

"I didn't think it was very funny," Lando said. Liz's face fell.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Everybody else thought it was funny." Viggo spoke up.

"Oh, come on, Lando. You're just jealous that your fiancée can act better than you can," he said with a grin. At this, everybody laughed.

"Yeah, she could be your next leading lady," Billy suggested.

"So, are we going to eat anytime soon?" Sean wanted to know. Lando nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, already heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Liz said, and everyone stopped to look at her. "Where exactly are we going?" she questioned. People exchanged glances. Allie shrugged, getting up from the floor.

"I have no idea."

"Well, I suggest we do fast food," Johnny said. "I know this little place that's about 10 minutes away. Everybody not riding in the 'Stang: pile into my car and follow me!"

Soon they were all seated in a quiet little unknown place called The Starlite Café.

"Wow, Johnny," Liz said, looking around. "This is a nice little place. How did you find it?" Johnny shrugged.

"I was driving one day and came across it. I was hungry, so I decided to check it out. It's the first place I've been to in a long time where I haven't been mobbed, so I keep coming back. Most people don't know about it," he explained. All conversation came to a halt when the waitress came up.

"Hi, my name is Heather and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you out with something to drink?" she asked. Everyone went around the table taking turns telling what they wanted. The group all ordered sodas except for Johnny, who asked for a _rum and coke _and Dom and Lij who ordered beers.

"I thought you were trying to cut back," Allie mentioned quietly to her boyfriend, so that nobody else could hear. Johnny looked at her.

"I am. That's why I asked for a mix of rum and coke, and not just straight rum like I usually do," he answered just as quietly. Allie had her doubts, but she let the matter drop for the time being. She didn't want to make a big scene in the middle of a restaurant. And before she could even ask anything else their drinks were being set in front of them and they were being asked if they were ready to order.

While they waited for their food to be cooked there was light conversation going on: from what projects each actor was currently working on to how their families were doing. Suddenly, Viggo noticed how unusually quiet Orlando was being and soon realized that he and Liz were in their own little world. He grinned on the inside and wondered how, when, and where his friend met this beauty and why he only recently told them about her.

"Hey Lando…" Orlando slowly looked up from Liz to Viggo waiting for him to continue on, "How did you and Liz meet?" Immediately, the rest of the Fellowship joined in questioning their friend.

"Yeah man, how did you get so lucky as to convince Liz to be with a guy like you," Lij asked. Sean continued on with,

"And how come you never told us about her until now?" Both Liz and Orlando felt their faces turn slightly red. They never even thought about how they were going to tell people they met. They knew they certainly couldn't tell the truth.

"Well…umm..you see…" Lando stuttered, "we met in…" He was saved when Heather came with their plates of food. He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Wow. This food looks delicious. Thanks Johnny for bringing us here." Johnny, trying to help his friend change the subject replied,

"No problem man, just don't thank me until you've tried the food. Who knows how much you'll like it," he said with a grin. Everyone received their plates and dug in. Light conversation once again started. The night was pleasant and Liz and Allie were glad to have five new friends. They joked around with the boys and listened intently to the wild stories they were telling.

When dessert was being brought out Viggo once again noticed that Lando and Liz seemed perfect for each other and wondered how they met.

"Lando?" Orlando looked up at Viggo knowing what was coming this time. "You still haven't told us how you met Liz." Instantly Lando felt Liz tense up beside him. He squeezed her hand letting her know he had it all under control. Orlando knew the question would come back up and spent much of dinner thinking of something to tell his friends: something that wasn't exactly lying, but not all of the truth at the same time. He made sure he had all of their attention and then began,

"Well, I was working on the _Pearl_, and Liz made the meals for the crew and I. At first I didn't like her, but then I found it impossible to keep my eyes off of her."

"Oh, so you catered for _Pirates_?" Lij asked. Liz shrugged.

"Something like that," she said. Allie laughed and choked on the water she was drinking, and almost spewed it all over the table. Thankfully, she just ended up coughing up a storm. Johnny reached over and slapped her on the back a few times.

"You alright?" Viggo asked. Allie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just went down the wrong tube," she lied.

"And the rest is history," Lando finished, bringing the conversation back to him. Satisfied that they believed him, Orlando turned to Liz and kissed her quickly on the lips to add to his story. She smiled at him and then changed the subject.

The evening went by quickly and before they knew it they received their checks and were heading out the door. It was decided that the hobbits plus Viggo would ride back to their hotel together in Elijah's 'Stang. So the girls sadly said their good byes in the parking lot. The boys gave them their cell numbers and made them promise that they wouldn't be strangers. After each giving a hug and Billy and Dom reminding Liz of their double date, they all got in the car and drove off.

The two couples then walked hand in hand to Johnny's car and then started towards the girls' apartment. In the backseat Liz turned to Orlando and gave him a small hug and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you once again. You've been so great today and I just feel like I've been letting you down. I hope I didn't embarrass you," Lando pulled her chin up to look her in the face.

"What do you mean?" Liz hesitated.

"Well…Allie winning all that money from you to start with and then the whole fainting thing." He frowned, remembering the incident, then pulled her close. Liz noticed his frown and almost sobbed, "I'm sorry I disappointed you." He stroked her head and said quietly,

"You don't disappoint me, Princess. In fact, I was so glad that you were mine tonight. I think that every one of my friends is practically in love with ya now or at least half way there." She looked up at him and asked earnestly,

"Then why did you look so gloomy when I just mentioned…" he cut her off.

"I was unhappy because you reminded me that you "passed out" this evening." Liz looked at him confused.

"Baby, it was only pretend. I was just messing around." Orlando let out a deep sigh.

"Elizabeth, I've been through sword fights, gun fights and many other countless things that would make a man of today never step outside his doorway, but the only real thing that scares me inside is losing you again. The thought of you being hurt in any way, shape, or form, especially by my own hand, drives me insane. I just got you back. I will not, can not live without you. You are stuck with me forever. Do you understand, Princess?" Liz shook her head and kissed his cheek. Her heart hurt when she thought about what must have gone through his head in the minute she was "unconscious." He then smiled and tugged her hair, "You're much too good of an actress for my liking. Promise me you won't ever do anything like that to me again?"

"I promise." She then laced her fingers through his and once again rested her head on his shoulders.

Finally, they pulled up into the parking lot and Liz and Allie got out to walk up the stairs when Johnny grabbed Allie's arm,

"Walk with me a second." He directed her opposite the way that Lando and Liz were now going. "I just want to let you know that I love you and I have some special happenings for us tomorrow. So don't go making other plans ok." Allie grinned,

"What sort of plans?"

"Nope, you'll find out tomorrow." With that he turned around and led her back to the stairway, passing Orlando as he was heading back towards the car. When they got to the foot of the stairs he kissed her good night and swatted her bottom in the direction of her door, "Sleep well."


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: We got the nickname "Lando" from LOTR extra stuff on the DVD. It's what Viggo called Orlando a lot. So we didn't just come up with the nickname. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER 4

Early the next morning Allie walked quietly into the room across the hall from hers. Immediately, she noticed her roommates still sound asleep, Brooke next to the door and Liz on the other side sprawled out clutching her stuffed Stitch doll. Allie tip-toed past Brooke's bed and stood next to Liz trying not to laugh at the pool of drool gathering on her friend's pillow. She grabbed Liz's shoulders and gently shook her awake. Liz groaned.

"Leave me alone," she said, pulling her blankets over her head. Allie pulled them away.

"Do you know what he's planning?" Allie asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked tiredly. Glancing at the clock, Liz glared at her friend. "It's 8:04 in the morning! Come back in a few hours!" She grabbed the blankets from Allie and once more pulled them over her head.

"Oh, come on, Liz! You've got to know _something_ about what Johnny's planning!"

"No, I don't! You think anybody tells me anything? I've got a big mouth. Now GO AWAY!"

"Well, Lando _did_ tell me to come wake you up. I'm just following orders." Liz lifted the blankets so that Allie could see the skeptical look on her face.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure."

"He did! He's really in the living room this time!"

"You've got five seconds to get out of my room." Brooke lifted her head off of her pillow.

"Would you two shut up?" she asked, then went back to sleep. Allie threw up her hands in defeat.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" She walked out of Liz's room and went into the living room. "Lando, would you kindly go get her up for me? For some reason she didn't believe me when I told her that you were here." Orlando looked confused.

"Why didn't she believe you?" he wanted to know. Allie looked sheepish.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I've told her that you were here a few times before when you really weren't so that I could get her out of bed." Orlando raised an eyebrow.

"How many times have you done that?" he asked.

"Only once or twice," Allie said innocently. Orlando just gave her a look, and Allie grinned meekly. "Okay, so it was more like five or six. She might tell you twelve, but she stopped believing me after about number six." Orlando laughed and started walking towards the back of the apartment.

"Alright, I'll go get her," he said. Quietly opening Liz's door, he saw her lying peacefully on her bed, holding her doll. He grinned. "This is the first time I've ever been jealous of a stuffed animal," he said. Liz slowly opened one eye and then the other. She blinked a few times, as if trying to process what he had said.

"You are here," she said with a smile. "Allie was actually telling the truth this time." Orlando laughed quietly and leaned in to give her a kiss. Liz quickly pulled the blanket up over her mouth. When Orlando looked confused, she explained, "Morning breath," as though it was obvious. The words were slightly muffled by the blanket that was still covering her mouth. Orlando reached over and gently pulled the blanket back down, then kissed her anyways. After a moment, Liz pulled back. "Ew, I can't believe you just did that!" Orlando laughed again.

"If I don't mind, then you shouldn't mind," he said tracing her bottom lip with his thumb a few times.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked, still half-asleep. Orlando smiled gently.

"Well, Princess, I wanted to take you out to breakfast before I _actually_ have to leave." Liz pouted.

"All fairy tales must come to end, huh?" She threw the blankets off of herself and climbed out of bed. "I might as well get up and make the most it before you leave," she said. He watched her as she began retrieving clothing from her closet.

"I'll let you get ready by yourself…unless you need some help," he said knowing what the answer would be. He loved joking around with her. Liz grinned and gave him the look. "I didn't think so. I'll be waiting for you out in the living room," Orlando told her trying not laugh as he left the room. Liz followed close behind with her outfit in hand. Orlando heard her and turned around. "Where are you going?" Liz rolled her eyes at him.

"To the bathroom to take a shower…" Orlando's eyes lit up mischievously, but before he could get anything out of his mouth Liz spoke up, "…and no, Mr. Bloom I don't need any help." This time he did laugh and without saying anything else went down the hall to the living room.

When Liz walked out of the bathroom (fully dressed and clean) and into the living room, she found Allie interrogating Orlando about the upcoming evening with Johnny .

"Oh, come on, Lando! He must of told you_ something_ about what he's planning tonight!" Orlando just grinned this really annoying (at least in Allie's opinion) grin.

"I don't know anything," he repeated.

"Liar! I _know_ that you know something!" Allie yelled. Orlando smirked.

"Yeah. But I'm not telling." Allie threw up her hands in disgust.

"Stupid actor!" She grabbed the cordless phone. "That's it. I'm calling Johnny!" Allie punched in the numbers to Johnny's cell phone. It rang a few times before the voice mail picked up.

__

"Allie darlin', I don't even know why you're calling me. I'm not telling you anything. Just be ready by 6:30 tonight. Love you!"

"What! Johnny, you dork! You'd better be here at 6:30 or I'll die of curiosity!" Allie said after the beep had sounded after the voice mail message. She hung up the phone, then threw it across the room, making sure that it landed on the couch so that it wouldn't break. Orlando and Liz laughed, not even trying to hold it in.

"Oh, shut up. Both of you!"

"Well, I guess that means I won't help you get ready," Liz said. Allie panicked.

"You've _got_ to help me get ready, Liz! I can't curl my hair! I don't know how to use a curling iron!" she said. Liz cracked up once more at her friend's inexperience with beauty supplies.

"I'll tell you what: I can do your hair, and _Pretty Boy _here can do your make-up," she said with a grin. Allie raised a finger in warning.

"Lando is _not_ coming near me. I can do my own make-up, thank you very much." Orlando snorted,

"Well, _Pretty Boy_ doesn't want to help you anyways." Orlando paused when he heard Allie mutter _Prissy Elf _under her breath but, choosing to ignore her, continued on, "Besides, I only know how to do stage make-up and I'm sure you don't want to look like a clown tonight." Liz was amused by the irritated look that rested on her fiancée's face. Clearly he was upset at being called a "Pretty Boy" especially by her. Orlando turned his attention from Allie to Liz. "What is so funny?" Liz gave him an innocent look.

"Whatever do you mean?" Orlando stepped up so he was right in front of her.

"What was that look for?" Once again Liz played innocent. She shrugged her shoulders, looked up at him, and pulled him close.

"What look?" She asked inches away from his face.

"The look that you w…" Liz quickly cut off his sentence with her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Liz pulled away a few seconds later not wanting to start a make-out session in her living room. She looked him square in the eyes and said,

"You are my _Pretty Boy_ you know, but I'm sorry if I made you mad. You're just so dang hot! I can't help but tease you a little and you are one of the biggest pretty boys in the business right now." Orlando chuckled.

"I guess that's true." He said not liking the fact, "But do _you _ have to call me pretty, too? Can't you use something more manly like: handsome or good-looking. Being called pretty is not a compliment for a guy." Liz smiled and ruffled his hair. She had never seen him so worked up over anything so small. Then realization hit her.

"It must be hard." Orlando looked at her quizzically. Liz pressed on with her new theory. "Going from a life at sea where no one cares what you look like or even has a clue that you exist, to a life where you are one of the most gorgeous well know men on the planet, always having to look your best and act the part. I guess it just hit me how hard it must be." Liz looked at him with understanding in her eyes. "And I guess I wouldn't want to be called pretty either when I used to be considered dangerous and fierce. I swear I won't call you pretty or beautiful ever again." He was silent as he stood there staring at her tenderly. The silence was making Liz a little nervous, she wasn't sure if what she said had made any sense. Then suddenly, he swooped her into his arms and hugged her firmly spinning her around the room a few times before setting her down. Orlando then tilted her chin upward so he was staring intently at her.

"That's why I love you so much. You are the only person in this whole universe who understands me and knows what goes on in my head without me even saying a word." He said firmly and then gently brushed his lips on hers. Next he pulled back and stared at her once again as if she were the most important person in the world, softly rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

They pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Becky stood in the doorway to the kitchen dressed in her lime green bath robe with curlers in her hair, and fuzzy neon pink slippers.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you but I was wondering if you had any milk, Liz? I'm all out and I didn't have time to go pick some up yesterday and I need to eat some cereal before I go to class." Liz looked at her roommate a little annoyed that her and Orlando's moment had been spoiled, but soon got over it when she noticed how tired Becky looked. Liz had heard Becky up studying for her early English final all night and knew she would have a long day ahead of her. Feeling compassion towards her friend, Liz smiled and answered.

"Yeah. It's the one marked with an 'L.' You can use as much as you need." Becky turned back towards the kitchen and yelled a thank you from inside. Liz smiled once again and started to talk to Allie.

"So Allie, are you ready to go to break-" Liz stopped talking when she realized Allie was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm…I wonder when she left? You don't mind if Allie comes with us do you Lando? She'll need help taking her mind off of Johnny." Orlando pouted and whined like a little kid.

"You mean I have to share you? I don't know how well I can live with that."

"Get your coat. We'll be out in a sec." She shook her head as she walked back to Allie's room. Liz knocked on the pirate covered door. No response. She knocked again. Same thing. Liz slowly opened the door and grinned when she saw Allie laying on the bed with her headphones over her ears and reading her book. Liz waited for Allie to realize she was there. After about a minute Allie looked up and removed the headphones from her head.

"Are you and Orlando done being sappy?" she joked. "After you kissed the boy to make him stop asking questions I thought it best I left. Although it did give me a new insight. If I want Johnny to stop talking all I've got to do is kiss the fool. Genius Liz. Pure Genius." Liz looked at her friend amused. Then walked over and sat on the bed next to Allie.

"Your mind is crazy girl. Anyways, I was just wondering if you'd like to come to breakfast with Lando and I? Then we can play hooky and go shopping for a new outfit for you to wear to dinner tonight. Plus, it will keep your mind off of Johnny and make the time go by much faster." Allie only had to think for a second. She stood up, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Liz followed suite and walked into the hall. The girls entered the living room and saw Orlando standing near the door , car keys in hand, ready to go. Without saying a word he opened the door and motioned them out. They walked out into the sunshine and almost immediately Liz turned around to go back inside. She bumped into Orlando who was closing the door behind them. He grabbed her arms steadied her so she wouldn't fall from the force of their collision.

"Where are you going now?"

"I forgot my purse on my dresser," Liz said matter-of-factly.

"You know I'll pay for breakfast, Princess."

"I know. But Allie and I are planning to go shopping afterwards."

"You also know that I will buy you whatever you need, right?"

"Orlando. You know how I feel about spending your money. I'm not with you for that and I don't want other people to see me spending your money and think that that's why I am with you."

"Liz…"

"Orlando," she answered right back. Figuring it wasn't worth arguing over anymore, and knowing that Liz was much to stubborn to give in, Orlando just turned around an reopened the door for her. Thirty seconds later Liz was back outside purse in hand. He offered her his arm and they continued on together down the stairs to the parking lot. Allie was already there waiting.

"Get lost?" she asked the couple. Orlando answered for them.

"No. The ever prideful Liz insisted on being a modern day independent woman and had to go get her purse." Allie just looked at the two and kept a giggle to herself.

"I'm not even going to ask. Anyways, while you guys were taking your time to get down here I figured you both should ride in Lando's car and I'll drive Liz's. That way you can leave when you need to Orlando and don't have to worry about taking Liz and I home before your flight. Then Liz and I can just ride home together when we're done at the mall." Liz looked at Allie worriedly.

"Good idea, Allie. But are you sure you want to drive my car? The breaks have been acting up lately. You'll have to go easy on them." Allie swung at the air to show it was no big deal, while Orlando made a mental note to have Liz's car fixed.

"I'll be fine. Plus, you guys need some time alone without me before he leaves," Allie said pointing to the heartthrob. Liz frowned slightly when she was reminded that Orlando would be going back to Britain today but quickly shrugged it off. She didn't want to be miserable in their last few hours together.

"Okay…if you're sure. So where do we want to go eat?" Liz asked changing subject. They stood in silence while each tried to think of a suitable place.

"How about that restaurant near the movie theater? I forget what it's called." Orlando asked. Liz thought about it then shook her head no.

"Actually baby, I'm not really that hungry. I don't usually eat in the morning. Remember?" Orlando looked at her a little concerned.

"I'm sorry I forgot. But you should make sure you get something to eat in the mornings. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Anyhow, where would you like to go then?" Liz looked at Allie asking for a suggestion.

"Oh no. This is your guys' date. I'm just tagging along. You have to decide." Liz then tried once again to think of a place they could go. Suddenly her face lit up.

"I know the perfect place. We can go to that little diner by the airport. That way Lando won't have to rush either. And I can just get a muffin or something small." Having chosen where they were going to eat, they split up, got in the cars, and started towards the diner.

When they pulled into the small parking lot Liz was relieved to see there weren't many cars there. She sighed as Orlando shut off the car and walked around to open the door for her. He offered his hand to help her out and remained holding it as they walked to the entrance to wait for Allie.

"There aren't too many people here. Maybe no one will recognize you," Liz said hoping it were true. Being the drama queen that she is, Liz loves the attention that they receive when they go out. But every once in awhile she wished they could just be a normal couple and not have people stare at them as they ate or interrupted them every other minute for autographs when they went to the movies or worry about who was taking pictures of them from behind the bushes when they went for a walk. But wishful thinking is what it was. _I know I have to share him with the world, he doesn't belong to just me_, she thought to herself. Without thinking Liz gave an exasperated sigh. Orlando's eyebrows raised causing his forehead to wrinkle.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Liz looked up at him to answer but was interrupted when Allie appeared and declared that she was hungry. Orlando agreed and the three entered the diner and asked for a table.

A few hours later the girls were arriving at the mall, Liz almost in tears.

"It will be okay, Liz," Allie said trying to comfort her friend. "You'll see him soon. He promised. Remember? He said he wouldn't stay away for longer than three weeks at the most." Liz nodded her head, patted her hair, and smiled. She didn't want to dampen Allie's happy mood with her sadness. So she was determined to have a good day out with her friend. They both stepped out of the car and headed towards the doors.

"Where to first?" Allie asked looking around at all the stores. Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that depends. What kind of outfit do you want?" Allie thought for a moment then started describing what she wanted.

"I want a dress. Johnny's hardly ever seen me in one and I'd like to knock him for a loop. I want it to be simple, but stylish. I want to look…oh what's the word I'm looking for…" Liz interjected,

"Classy." Liz said knowing precisely what her friend meant. Allie nodded. "This way." Liz led Allie around the mall taking her to this shop and that to no avail. They couldn't find the dress that they were looking for. Not that they knew exactly what they were looking for, but they would know when they found it. After three and half hours Allie was ready to give up. They had almost been to what seemed like every store in the building.

"Liz, I'll just wear something I've already got."

"C'mon, let's just try this one last place," she said as they walked into _Randi's_:a new store that had just opened for women. The girls maneuvered to the back of the store where the more formal dresses were located. Instantly, Liz's eyes were drawn to the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen. It was a square cut neckline with capped sleeves, and it had an empire waste line that was slightly gathered around the bust. Then it flowed out nicely all the way down to the floor and over the skirt was a glistening sheer fabric that made it practically twinkle. Before Liz could walk over to examine the dress up close, she heard Allie give a small cry. Liz turned around an ran to her friend's side. "What's wrong?" Allie was jumping up and down.

"I found it. I found it," she kept saying over and over.

"Calm down Allie, found what?" Allie settled down long enough to hold up a light blue dress.

"This is the one." Liz grinned at how girly Allie was being.

"Well you better go try it on then." Liz looked longingly back at the red dress, then followed Allie to the dressing room. They walked in and Liz sat down on the bench. Allie stood there for a second. "What are you waiting for? Go see what it looks like." A few minutes later Allie emerged from the dressing room swathed in blue taffeta. The dress was simple, but beautiful. It had a swoop neckline and three quarter sleeves. It flowed down to mid-calf from a princess waste line and swirled around when she walked. It brought out the blue in her eyes magnificently. The only problem was it was a little too big. "Allie dear, it looks great. But I think it's a little big. Let me go get the next size down." Allie looked in the mirror and agreed.

"You're probably right. But don't worry about it. I'll get it. There's something else I want to check out. I'll be right back." She quickly changed back into her clothes and put the dress on the hanger so she could exchange the sizes. Shortly Allie returned holding two dresses: her own and the red one that Liz had been looking at earlier. Her jaw dropped and Allie smiled. "I saw you coveting this before and thought you might like to try it on. It will look amazing on you." Liz was short for words, which was a rare occurrence.

"Allie…I…I can't try it…"

"Shut up and try it on. What can it hurt?" Inside Liz groaned. If she tried it on it would make her want it even more. Allie interrupted her thoughts. "Try it on while I try this new size." With that both girls went into the stalls and tried on their dresses. Liz stepped into her dress and zipped herself up. She took a deep breath and turned around to look in the mirror. What she saw shocked her. She absolutely felt stunning. The dress even looked better on her than on the hanger. As soon as she walked out of her dressing room she saw Allie in her dress that now fit properly.

"Wow…Allie, you look great. Johnny is gonna love it," Liz said, happy her friend finally found the perfect dress. Allie smiled and blushed slightly. Allie then looked at Liz and said,

"Well, Mr. Bloom will have no room for complaints with that dress. It was made for you, Liz." Liz's smile died and she looked down at the floor. Allie noticed and quickly rushed to her friend's side. "Liz? What's wrong?" Liz sighed, then looked back up at Allie.

"I can't buy this dress. I don't have the means to do so. Allie, I still haven't paid for this month's rent. Besides, I would have nowhere to wear it. I just tried it on for fun." Allie started laughing. "What's so funny?" Allie quickly got control over her giggles and answered her friend.

"Well, first of all, how much is the dress? Second of all, sorry to tell you, but Orlando already gave Brooke your share of the rent. Thirdly, you _are_ marrying Orlando Bloom. I'm sure you will have lots of opportunities to wear something like that in the near future." It took a while for what Allie said to sink in.

"Orlando paid my rent?" Liz questioned. Allie nodded in response.

"Liz, how much is the dress?" Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I didn't even bother to look at the price tag." Allie walked up to Liz and grabbed the tag dangling from under Liz's arm.

"230." Liz's eyes widened.

"230? As in _dollars_?"

"Yep." Liz started to panic. Walking back to the dressing stall Liz exclaimed,

"I have better get this off before I do some damage and have to pay for it." Allie was entertained by her friend's reaction and called her back over to the mirror.

"Liz, you are getting this dress." Liz just stared at her like she was a nutcase.

"Haha, Allie, very funny. I don't even have 100 dollars with me let alone 230." Allie grinned impishly and went to her purse and pulled out 4 one hundred dollars bills and handed them to Liz. Liz's jaw dropped. "Where did you get this?"

"Um…when you went to the bathroom at breakfast Lando gave it to me and told me to make sure you got everything you wanted. He didn't want you to go without." Liz sighed.

"That rascal. I told him I didn't want his money." Allie waved the thought away.

"He wants to take care of you Liz. Plus, it's not like he's hurting for money, he's got plenty. And if he doesn't spend it on you what else is he going to spend it on? Huh? He likes making you happy. So just oblige him and let him be happy by making you happy. Besides, if you don't take the money and buy the dress, I'm just going to buy it for you anyway with the same money." Liz knew Allie was right, so she caved in and accepted the money, making a memo to herself to call Orlando as soon as she got home to thank him. "Oh and Liz, you really should talk to that boy about travelers checks. It's not safe to carry around as much cash as he does."

After purchasing their dresses and then finding shoes that matched, the girls made their way back to the apartment to get Allie ready for the evening. By the time they got there it was 5:30 and they only had an hour to primp. But soon Allie was just about ready. Becky was just finishing the last touches on her manicure and Liz was curling the last few strands of hair.

"Done." Liz announced with a few minutes to spare, as she gave one last look to her creation. Allie had a side part that swooped over her forehead and half of her hair was piled on top of her head in soft curls, while the bottoms where curled slightly out. Allie stood up, looked in the mirror, and smiled. Then she hugged her roommates.

"Thank you guys so much. I am very grateful for all you've done." There was a knock at the door, and the three girls heard Brooke open it and let Johnny in. Allie took a deep breath and said, "Wish me luck." Becky and Liz smiled at her as she walked out into the living room.

For a few moments, Johnny couldn't move. All he could do was stand there and stare. Allie grinned as she walked up to him. He blinked and shook his head slightly to bring himself out of his daze.

"You look absolutely stunning, darlin'," Johnny said, taking Allie's hand and placing a light kiss upon it. Allie blushed slightly, but smiled.

"Well, I've got Becky and Liz to thank for that. They helped me get ready." Johnny turned to Becky and Liz.

"I owe you two dinner," he told them. Liz laughed and pointed a finger at him.

"I'll hold you to that," she warned. "Now get going you two. Allie is about to die of curiosity." Johnny mock saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned to Allie. "Ready to go?" he asked. Allie grinned and nodded.

"Johnny, I've been ready since 8AM." Johnny laughed, placed a hand on the small of her back, and started guiding her out the door.

"Bye guys!" Allie called over her shoulder.

"That was an interesting message that you left me this morning, luv," Johnny said as he opened the passenger door for Allie. She looked somewhat sheepish.

"Well, can you blame me?" she asked with a laugh as she slid in. "All you had told me was to be ready by 6:30, that you had something really special planned for tonight, and to wear something nice," she pointed out as Johnny started up the car. They drove a few minutes in silence before Allie spoke up, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. Johnny simply glanced over at her, a small smirk playing across his lips as he shook his head. "Why do I even bother?" Allie asked. "Lando wouldn't tell me anything either."

"Good for him," Johnny said as they pulled into the _Starlite Café _parking lot. Taking Allie's hand, he led her behind the café where the outside eating area was located. Allie gasped as the place came into view.

Hundreds of lit candles were scattered about, giving off a soft glow. A single table was set for two. Johnny grinned, fully enjoying Allie's reaction. He guided her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. After they were both seated, a waiter came up.

"Good evening. My name is Steve and I'll be you waiter for the evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Do you have shakes?" Allie asked. Steve smiled.

"We have chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla," he listed.

"Could I have a chocolate shake and a cup of water?" Allie asked. Steve nodded.

"Of course," he said, writing it down. Then he turned to Johnny. "And for you sir?"

"I'll have a rum on the rocks," Johnny said. Allie frowned for a brief moment, but didn't say anything. She really didn't want to ruin the evening by getting into an argument over what Johnny chose to drink.

"This night has been amazing, Johnny," Allie said after they had eaten their dinner. Johnny grinned.

"It's about to get better, darlin'," he said. Before Allie could ask what he meant, Johnny had motioned Steve over and whispered something in his ear. With a nod, Steve walked away again. A moment later, a man who looked like a young Richard Gere, but cuter and with curlier hair, walked up to the table. Someone started playing the piano, and the man started to sing a song in Italian that Allie recognized as being from Liz's Josh Groban CD. She didn't know what the words meant, but that was okay. It sounded romantic enough.

Johnny got up from the table and walked over to Allie's side.

"Care to dance?" he asked, holding out an hand. With a smile, Allie took his hand and stood up. Johnny led her to the middle of the floor, and they started to dance. Allie looked up at Johnny.

"Josh Groban sings this," she said. Johnny looked at her strangely.

"Yes, he does." Then realization dawned. "You do know that's Josh Groban over there, right?" he asked. Allie's head whipped around to look at the man singing.

"No way," she said, holding back a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me!" Johnny laughed and shook his head. "Oh my gosh! Liz is going to be so jealous!" She turned back to Johnny. "Wow. This is amazing!" Johnny pulled her closer.

"I'm glad you like it, luv," he said. They danced for a few more songs before Josh had to leave. Allie thanked him profusely for coming, and got an autograph for Liz. Johnny thanked him as well. After he left, Johnny turned to Allie.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," he said seriously. Allie nodded, feeling somewhat nervous.

"Okay," she said. Johnny took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts.

"I have loved you for so long," he began. "The first moment I saw you, I somehow knew that you were different; that you were special. I am so thankful that I was given the opportunity to get to know you as well as I have. And I hope that I can continue to get to know you for years to come. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" In one swift move, he pulled the box out of his pocket, flipped it open and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

It had all happened so fast that Allie hadn't really realized what was happening until Johnny asked the question. For a moment she simply stood there in shock. Then she shook her head slightly to bring her back to reality.

"What? I'm sorry, could you repeat that last sentence? I'm not quite sure I heard you correctly," she asked with a strange grin on her face.

"What did you think I said?" Johnny asked, somewhat amused.

"I could have sworn you said 'Will you marry me?'," Allie said. She was pretty sure that was what he had said, considering he was on one knee on the ground and holding an open ring box.

"That would be correct," he said with a grin.

"You want to marry me?" When he nodded, Allie continued. "Why?" Johnny's grin vanished, only to be replaced with a look of exasperation.

"Did you not listen to a word I said before that?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, no, I heard it. And it was the sappiest thing I've ever heard in my entire life, and I loved every word. But you're _Johnny Depp_, the sexiest man alive in 2003, and I'm a nobody from Springfield, Virginia," Allie reminded him.

"See, that's where you're wrong, luv," Johnny said, sounding like Jack. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm askin' me bonny lass to marry me, who is far from being a nobody." Allie's eyes filled up with tears.

"Of course I'll marry you. I can't believe that you even had to ask," she said, laughing and crying at the same time. Johnny grinned broadly, got up, and slid the pearl ring onto her finger. Three small diamonds sat on two sides of the pearl, which was set upon a golden band.

"It's beautiful," Allie whispered, looking at the ring. Johnny tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he said softly, before leaning in and kissing her slowly. For the next few minutes, they were the only two people in the entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: We are **_so_** sorry for taking so long. We both got busy with school, and then we had real-life boy problems, (ones we can't fix) so we didn't feel like writing for awhile. But now we're back--as long as you encourage us. Lady Fae, thank you so much for your review today. The "Update, dang it!" motivated us. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and that you can forgive us for taking so long!

CHAPTER 5

The next morning, Allie woke up smiling. It took her a moment to remember why she was so happy. Looking down at her finger, she sighed blissfully. She had half-expected it to have all been a dream. She looked over at her clock and gasped. It was almost nine! She leapt out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. Johnny had to leave for the airport at 11, which would give her two hours left to spend with him. She smiled once again and then thought of something she had to do before she left with Johnny. Allie ran into Liz's room, not even trying to be quiet. She ran over to Liz's bed and shook her friend awake.

"Liz! Wake up! Wake up!" Liz groaned.

"Are you going to make this an early morning habit?" she asked in annoyance. "Because if you are, I'm going to start locking my door before I go to bed!" Allie rolled her eyes.

"No. But you have to wake up! I need you to be fully awake and conscious for this!" Allie insisted, placing her left hand on Liz's arm. Liz sighed and slowly opened her eyes. Allie just sat there, taping her fingers on Liz's arm, waiting for her to notice the ring on her finger. After a few moments, Liz's eyes widened in surprise and her gaze snapped up to meet Allie's. At first, Liz could only stare at Allie in shock. Then she started squealing at the top of her lungs. Brooke jerked awake, and looked over at the two of them alarmed.

"What is going on?" she demanded. Allie hurried over to the other side of the room and showed Brooke her ring. "That's a reasonably good excuse to wake me up, but don't do it again." With that, Brooke rolled over and went back to sleep. Liz and Allie smiled at their friend's agitation. They both knew that Brooke had been studying really hard for finals. Brooke had to keep her grades up to keep her scholarship. Becky came running in at that point.

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" she asked. Allie grinned and simply held out her left hand. It took Becky a few seconds to see the ring, but when she did, she screamed twice as loud as Liz. "Oh my gosh! When did that happen?" Becky asked excitedly. Before Allie could answer, Brooke rolled back over and glared at them.

"Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep here! I've got a huge test in a few hours." Allie started laughing, and motioned for Becky to follow her out of the room. Liz hopped out of bed, grabbed her robe and quickly joined her friends in the living room.

"So, are you gonna tell us how it happened or are you gonna make us beg!" Liz demanded as soon as they were out in the living room. Allie grinned, and told them the whole story, not omitting a single detail. When she was done, she reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the autograph that she had gotten for Liz. "I got this autograph for you last night," Allie explained as she handed it over to her friend. As Liz was thanking her, there was a knock on the door. Becky opened it, and Johnny stepped into the apartment. Allie's eyes lit up the moment she saw him.

"Ready to go?" Johnny asked. Allie nodded.

"Yep. Just let me grab something to eat and we'll get out of here," she said, already walking over to the fridge. She pulled out a Slim Fast and a small thing of yogurt. "Okay, let's go."

For the next hour and a half, the two of them simply walked around the campus and talked. Allie glanced at her watch and groaned.

"What is it?" Johnny wanted to know. Allie sighed.

"I've got class in 15 minutes, and you've got to get to the airport," she said regretfully, as they started heading back towards Johnny's car. When they got there, Johnny gave her a long hug.

"I'll call you every night," he promised. Allie nodded, trying to hold back tears.

"Okay," she said, pulling away slightly, then kissing him. After they pulled apart, she spoke again. "Don't forget your promise," she reminded him. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What promise?" Allie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"To cut back on your intake of alcohol. You promised me that you would try to stay sober." He sighed.

"I have been," he told her. Allie shook her head. "No, you haven't, Johnny. Every time we go out, you order some type of alcoholic beverage," she said, sounding annoyed. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"The last time I checked, I was a grown man, capable of making my own decisions," he said, getting irritated as well.

"Oh yeah, what wonderful decisions you've been making, choosing to kill your liver by drinking yourself to death," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Johnny narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know what? I don't need this." He turned away and opened his car door. "I'll call you tonight," he said without looking at her as he got in. He slammed the door shut, started up the car, and drove away. Allie just stood there for a few minutes, thinking that at any moment Johnny would come back and apologize. When it didn't happen, she turned and slowly walked back to her apartment, not in the mood to go to class.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the girls didn't have much time to think about missing their fiancées. The semester was coming to an end and they both had to concentrate on their finals. (It had taken them awhile to get back into their old routines after returning from their remarkable voyage on the _Pearl_ and extremely hard to remember what seemed like they learned a year ago in their classes.) With only three more days left in the school year, the girls were busy studying in the living room for their History final; they were in the same class.

"Allie do you remember learning about any of this?" Liz asked exasperated as she threw her book across the room. Becky ducked and laughed as the book whizzed past her head and hit the wall instead. She then picked it up and walked it back over to Liz.

"Just breathe, Liz. Don't start freaking out. You'll do fine," Becky said as she handed the book back over. Liz sighed and took it back. Then flipped it back to the chapter review her and Allie were studying.

"Easy for you to say, you're done for the year." Becky had finished her last test yesterday. Allie lifted her head from the textbook.

"Liz, concentrate. It's not too difficult. It's what Professor Limerick was talking about right before we..." Becky stared attentively at Allie waiting for her to finish the sentence. Liz's eyes were bugging out at what her friend almost informed Becky. Allie nervously continued. "We learned it right before Spring break. Remember?" Liz quickly shook her head yes. Becky looked curiously at her roommates and then left the room, but shortly came back in.

"Hey Allie. When are we gonna finalize that thing we all talked about last night?" Allie looked at Becky with a slight glare on her face.

"We'll finish up after my finals are over." Becky smiled at Liz and nodded her head.

"K." Liz's eyebrows arched high on her forehead and she looked at Allie inquisitively.

"What was that all about?" Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much...Becky's just gonna help me with something that's all. Now let's get back to studying, we have to have this test taken by 3:00 this afternoon." Liz agreed and they began quizzing each other again.

Later that evening all of the girls were sitting at their kitchen table discussing how much they couldn't wait until the semester was over. Becky was finished with all of her finals and getting ready to start a summer job while they were on break. Brooke had two more tests that she would take tomorrow morning. Liz had a Shakespeare final that she would take the next afternoon, and Allie had a science final that she would take before breakfast.

"I can't wait until summer break. I'm starting to get burned out," Brooke said as she stretched out in her chair. They all nodded in agreement, Allie and Liz with less enthusiasm than the other two.

Becky blew raspberries at the engaged girls and Brooke threw Cheetos off of her plate at them and then said, "You two better not act like party poopers all summer long." Becky chipped in.

"Yeah...just because your men folk are gone doesn't mean we're not gonna have a great break." Liz smiled at her friends.

"Don't worry you two. I promise I'll be bearable. Besides Lando should be done shooting soon, so we'll start officially planning the wedding. I won't be moping around. But as for Allie," Liz said with a grin looking at Allie, "we can't be so sure." The three girls looked at Allie to hear her retort and laughed when they realized she had been in her own little world not paying attention to anything they were saying. When the laughter of her roommates penetrated Allie's thoughts she snapped out of her reverie.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," they said together causing them to laugh harder. Suddenly the phone rang and both Allie and Liz sprinted towards it. Fighting for the receiver the girls struggled for who would answer. In the end Liz was the one who put the phone up to her ear and said hello, a smile on her lips. Just as quickly as it appeared on her face it was gone.

"Yeah hold on." She said as she handed the phone to Allie. Allie laughed and stuck her tongue out at Liz. "Whatever...I'll be in my room if anybody needs me."

"Hello?" Allie asked, although she had a pretty good idea who it would be. A smile crossed her face as she realized she was right.

"Hey darlin', how's it going?" Johnny asked. Both of them had pretended that they didn't have the disagreement the morning Johnny went away.

"I still have a Biology final that I have to take tomorrow, so I'm stressing out about that, but other than that, I'm doing pretty good," she said as she carried the phone into the living room and flopped down onto the couch.

"I'm sure that you'll do just fine," Johnny assured her. "So," his tone turned slightly cocky, "how much do you miss me?" Allie grinned impishly.

"Well, I can't say. I really haven't had a lot of free time to miss you all that much what with school and all." Johnny made a sound of protest, and Allie laughed. "I'm just kidding. You know that I miss you tons. How's shooting going?"

"Really well. In fact, right now we're ahead of schedule by a few days. They're talking about giving us a few days off so that we can have a long weekend coming up sometime soon." Allie gasped.

"That's great!" she said. "What would you do with a few extra days off?" she asked. Johnny chuckled.

"Come and visit me bonnie lass, of course," he told her. "Although, it's still just talk at the moment. It might not happen," he told her. Allie sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It would be awesome if it did, though," she said. They continued to talk for the next hour or so, before Allie looked at the clock and sighed. "I hate to say this, but I've got to go," she said regretfully. "It's getting late, and I want to be at least partially awake when I take my test tomorrow. Plus, I think Liz is waiting for a call from Lando, and I don't want her to miss that." She heard Johnny sigh as well.

"Alright. Good luck on your test. I'll call you again tomorrow, okay?" Allie smiled.

"Okay. Have a good night. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," Johnny said before hanging up. Allie hung up the phone, only to have it ring almost immediately.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Finally! It's been busy for over an hour!" Orlando exclaimed. Allie laughed.

"Yeah, that would be my fault. Johnny called. I'll go get Liz." Walking down the hall with the phone still in her hand, Allie opened the door to Liz's room. "Hey Liz," she called. "It's Elf Boy." Liz glared at her and snatched the phone away.

"Don't call him that! " she said to Allie and then into the phone, "Hey baby." Liz lit up at the sound of her fiancée's voice.

"Hello Princess. I'm sorry I don't have much time to talk, but I'm really tired. I've been shooting pretty hard lately to make up for lost time." Liz's smile faltered a little when she realized he meant the time he had spent with her had put him behind schedule. Orlando continued, "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you good night and good luck with your final tomorrow."

"You waited all that time for the phone line to be cleared up, when unquestionably you sound like you are ready to pass out, just to tell me that?" Liz said knowing he sounded exhausted. There was a slight pause on the phone.

"Well that, and I love you!" Liz beamed knowing that somehow she had the best man in the entire world.

"I love you too, Lando. Now get some sleep before you fall over. It's gotta be almost 3:00 AM there." She heard him let out a long breath.

"I'm gonna try. I'll call you tomorrow. Hopefully I can beat Johnny this time. I miss you and good night again. I love you. Bye."

"If it gets too late don't worry about calling me tomorrow. Don't stay up all night! I don't want you to get sick from lack of sleep. Plus, the time difference makes it hard on you. After tomorrow you can call earlier and I won't be in class. Love you too, night." Liz heard a click signaling that he had hung up the phone. She sighed dreamily and fell back onto the bed.

The next day Liz walked into the apartment a smile on her face. Immediately, her three roommates stopped talking, but Liz was too happy to notice the abrupt silence or her friends huddled in the middle of the room as she entered.

"I'm finally done!" Liz exclaimed giddily as she fell back on to the couch. Becky walked over and sat down next to her.

"That's great! How did your last test go?"

Liz's smile grew wider as she jumped up and threw her arms up over her head and yelled out, "95!" And she started dancing around the living room. Becky, Allie and Brooke laughed at their friend.

"You're silly, Liz," Brooke simply said. Liz stopped twirling around to look at Brooke. She smiled a wide cheeky grin and then skipped up to Brooke, grabbed her hands and started doing the tango up and down the living room.

"That's why you agreed to room with me." Brooke laughed as the dance turned into an old-fashioned jig. Soon Becky and Allie joined in and the four girls were all dancing around the room. They kept waltzing and laughing until they heard a knock on the door. Still giggling Brooke opened the door and saw a young man standing on the step. He was in a red polo and black slacks. He had a nametag on that said 'Brent.'

"Can I help you?" Brooke asked the tall lanky male. The man just held out a neatly wrapped box.

"We were told to deliver this at 3:00 on the dot." Brooke looked a little confused. "Is this the residence of Elizabeth Carter?" Brooke just nodded her head. Brent looked a little more at ease. "Good. Well then can you please make sure she gets this." After saying this he shoved the package into her hands, then turned around and left. Puzzled, Brooke closed the door and looked at her waiting roommates.

"Who was that?" Allie asked. "He was kinda cute."

"Some guy who dropped off a package for Liz." Brooke walked over and gave the box to Liz.

Liz held it up examining what was just given to her. "For me?"

"Yeah...he said that he was told to deliver it at 3:00 on the dot." The girls huddled over the box. It was wrapped in white paper with a red bow on it. There was no tag or card. Liz shook it slightly and they heard nothing.

"Were you expecting anything Liz?" Allie wanted to know. Liz shook her head no. Becky eyed the thing suspiciously.

"Maybe it's a bomb or something." Liz, Allie, and Brooke looked up at Becky's paranoid face and rolled their eyes, trying not to laugh at the face Becky was giving the small box.

"Becky shut-up. You might scare Liz. It's probably just something incredibly sappy from Lando." Allie said then turned to Liz, "Open it up before we all die of curiosity."

"Okay." Liz said as she took the bow off and began removing the paper. She opened the box and pulled out a glob of tissue paper. She unwrapped it and found a small pink cell phone. Liz burst into a huge grin and sighed. It almost instantly rang when she turned it on. "I love him so much." She said to no one in particular. The other girls made mock gagging noises and went into the kitchen. Liz smiled again and flipped the phone up as it rang for a third time.

"Hello?" Liz answered.

"Do you like it?" Orlando asked from the other end. Liz grinned and eagerly nodded, even though he couldn't see her. Realizing this she made her approval verbal.

"Yeah," she said. "What's the special occasion? It's not my birthday."

"Well, Princess," Orlando said with a smile, "I didn't want to have to share your phone with your roommates anymore."

"Is that all?"

"And I didn't want to have to compete with Johnny for phone time. So I got a hold of a company who would deliver a phone right to your door. For the right price of course." he said with a small laugh. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you got this during my break so I could call you." Liz was about to speak when she heard someone shouting his name in the background. Next, she waited for what was undoubtedly coming. She listened as Orlando spoke to someone in the studio, then with a sigh his comments where directed back to her, "I've got to go back to filming now, Princess. I'm really sorry, but I'll call you later, okay?" Knowing that he couldn't see her, Liz frowned, _the life of an actor_, she thought to herself.

"Okay. I love you," she told him trying to sound happy.

"Love you too," Orlando replied quickly, then hung up.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since the cell phone incident and the end of their semester. The girls created many ways to make use of their new found freedom from classes. Plus, they knew that they only had a few months all together as roomies. Liz was going to be leaving them soon for a new roommate. They went out for a walk to the local park enjoying what was left of the day's sunshine. Spring was finally in full bloom and they wanted to take advantage of the warmer weather. The small college town they lived in was slightly behind the rest of the world when it came to the climate. So it was still cool for late April, but the grass was a lovely shade of green and the tulips were finally starting to poke out of the ground. Everywhere you looked you saw signs of mother nature's new beginning. Especially at Porter Park, where the girls were swinging. It was great for all of them not having the pressure of school and just being able to treasure the simple things that you forget as an adult.

After an hour, the sun started to set and the temperature began to drop, so they decided that they had better head back to their apartment. They jumped off of the swings like they were kids again and then headed back in the direction of their home, casually chatting.

"So, Liz, what are your plans for this weekend?" Brooke asked, nudging her in the side.

"Nothing," she said dismally looking at the side walk. Becky smiled inwardly,

"Nothing?" Liz sighed looking this time to the passing cars.

"Nothing. Unless you consider waiting around all day for your boyfriend to call you, something?" Liz said as she absently felt for the cell phone that was now always in her pocket. They other girls laughed as they approached the intersection before their apartment. Liz stopped at the cross-walk and hit the button, the others following close behind her. While waiting for their turn to go across the street, Allie continued the conversation,

"Aw, cheer up, Liz!" she said, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders. "You never know what might happen."

At that moment, an unmarked windowless black van pulled up to the stop-light. Allie looked down at her watch and grinned. Liz thought nothing of it, and began to talk to Becky, who was standing next to her about her new waitressing job. When Liz saw that the opposite direction of traffic's light had turned yellow she inched closer to the street ready to cross. Without warning, the van's side door quickly slid open and a skinny man dressed entirely in black with a matching ski mask jumped out, threw Liz over his shoulder, and then rapidly returned to the back of the van slamming the door behind him. The light turned green and they sped away. Allie, Brooke, and Becky stood in silence and then erupted with fits of laughter.

"C'mon. Let's go home. We've got lots of work to do." Brooke instructed and the girls barely made it across the street in time before the blinking hand stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We're trying to update more frequently, and here's a gift for all you Will…I mean Orlando…I mean…whatever! You know who we're talking about! Anyways, this chapter (unfortunately) has no Jack/Johnny in it. We'll try to work him into the next one. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

The moment Liz was thrown into the van, she began struggling, she flung her arms everywhere in hopes of striking her attacker, she rolled around trying to escape the man's grip on her arm, and then she tried to reopen the door and run. Before she could accomplish her goal, something was suddenly pressed painfully into her back. Liz stopped moving instantly.

"Wise decision." She heard in a thick Italian accent. Liz looked up to see the man who had kidnapped her. He wasn't very big and she thought if she reacted quickly enough, she could take him on. He must have been able to read what was going on through her mind, because the weapon suddenly dug deeper into her back. "_That_ wouldn't be so smart." He smiled slightly. "You're feisty. I guess I must tie your hands to eliminate any more thoughts of escape from your pretty little head." The man in black said pinching her cheek with his free hand. He nodded to the front. "You see him there?" Liz noticed for the first time the man in the driver's seat. He was dressed identically to his partner and he squashed all Liz's hopes of escape left in her mind. She could fight one goon but definitely not two. The first man continued, "He will be keeping an eye on you while I tie you. Now be a good girl and hold your hands out for me. It will make it easier on the both of us if you cooperate and without your resisting you will, a: keep me from having to harm you and, b: save you some energy." Liz obediently did as she was told. She knew he was right and realized she would just have to listen to him, for now. So Liz held out her hands as the man in black tied them together in front of her body and then proceeded to place a blind fold around her eyes. "Can't be to careful."

She felt him sit back in the seat, clearly not worried about her escaping anymore. _I'll show you_, she thought as another plan formed in her head. Liz sat rigid, waiting for the opportune moment. Slowly scooting forward in her seat every few minutes or so, Liz smiled inwardly to herself as she felt the end of the seat underneath her. Then, slowly she lifted the arm rest out of her way, while at the same time, confirming that she could still move her arms. She heard a low laugh. She turned towards the sound. Even though she couldn't see the look on his face, Liz knew she had been caught. "You might as well relax. The door only opens from the outside, chicky-poo." He laughed once more at the grimace Liz made as she dramatically fell back into her seat with a hrmph. "Besides. What were you going to do? Jump out into the middle of traffic?" Liz sat quietly with a determined look on her face. "Well?" He prodded.

"If you must know I hadn't thought that far ahead. But any thing is better than here." The man burst out into hysterics. Liz cocked her head to the side wondering if the man had lost it. Seeing the confusion, he tried to explain.

"You know that you've hit bottom when someone would prefer being road-kill to being next to you." He said still laughing. Liz couldn't help but join in. The situation was too much and the shock was finally starting to wear off. She was being taken away from her home, against her will, and there was nothing she could do about it. And to top it off her kidnapper thought he was a comedian. Soon, her giggles turned into tears and before she could stop herself, she was weeping uncontrollably. The blindfold was rapidly immersed in her salty tears. Liz felt him sit up straight next to her. He hesitated for a moment then placed an arm around her shoulders, unsure of what else to do. She started crying more. The only person here to comfort her was the person who was the one inflicting all of the anxiety. It was too much for her emotions to handle.

"I'm scared," Liz sobbed out. "I'm so scared." He gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"It will be alright. We aren't going to hurt you. I promise. We're just following orders," he told her in a soft voice. He started rocking her back and forth like a small child until her sobbing ebbed. Liz worked up the nerve to ask the one question that had been bothering her.

"Why are you doing this?" He let her go and leaned against the back of the seat, examining her. She was rather beautiful, besides for the blotches of red that now poked out from under the blindfold and he knew that _he_ would have paid a fortune to get her back. He noticed for the first time the freckles that littered her cheeks and nose and had an urge to trace them with a pen. He smiled to himself. In his thick accent he finally answered her,

"You are the fiancée of Orlando Bloom. Are you not?" Liz felt her blood run cold.

"I swear to you, if you have harmed him in any way I will tear out your eyeballs and make you eat them for dinner." Liz said with a renewed strength, concern washing over her. He chuckled,

"Don't interrupt me. It's not like that. My boss seems to think that your lover will pay a pretty penny to have you back." He patted her leg. "Therefore, there is no use in us harming him…or you. So stop worrying and just calm down. The boss is taking care of all negotiations as we speak. It will all be over before you know it." As an after thought he added, "My name is Tony, by the way, that up there is Nickolas." he said indicating the driver. "And we're sorry for the inconvenience this might be causing you." Liz's thoughts were still on Orlando. She silently prayed he wouldn't do anything rash to upset these mobsters.

They had been driving for an hour and Liz hadn't said anything since Tony had told her his name. He seemed like a nice enough guy under the circumstances, but she didn't want to risk actually liking him. The light blur that she could see through the blindfold had finally diminished and all Liz could see was darkness. They had been going straight without stopping for about 25 minutes so she knew that they had to be on a back country road.

Finally, the car stopped. Liz listened attentively as she heard Nickolas get out of the vehicle. Seconds later she heard her door slide open and felt him reach for her arm to help lead her out. Tony followed behind her and grasped her unclaimed arm. Both men walked slowly so Liz wouldn't fall. She felt the gravel under her feet as she walked and knew that she was far from civilization. She tried listening for any sounds that would prove her wrong but all she could hear was the wind rustling the trees and the birds that were in them. They stopped walking and Liz heard Tony speak,

"There are three steps in front of you so be careful." The men helped her up and then set her down in a small seat and strapped her in. After five minutes she heard an engine start and a slight humming. They began moving forward. Liz gasped when she felt them rising off the ground. She was in an airplane. Liz started to panic…she didn't want to be any farther from home than she already was. Tony realized her apprehension, "It will be okay chicky-poo." Liz wasn't so sure.

"Where are we going?" He looked down and saw her white knuckles clutching the armrest. He felt so bad for her, but orders were orders.

"That, I can not tell you."

* * *

The girls were still laughing when they reached their apartment.

"Man, I wish could be there when Liz figures it all out," Allie said as she opened the fridge. Becky looked worriedly at Brooke and Allie.

"Are you sure that we did the right thing? Do you think we should have told her?" Allie fought the urge to laugh.

"Becky, Liz will be fine," Brooke assured her roommate.

"Won't she be mad at us when she finds out that we were in on it?" Becky asked, still looking skeptical.

"By the time she gets back here, she won't be mad anymore," Allie said logically. "She'll take out all her anger on her kidnapper." She sat down at the kitchen table, a sandwich in hand. "Come on; we've got some planning to do."

* * *

Liz was awakened by a slight shake on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to darkness. Liz blinked, trying to see who the culprit was, but then remembered that she was blindfolded. However; she smiled slightly when she realized that they were once again on the ground. Liz didn't fly very often. In fact she had only flown for the first time, with Orlando, a few weeks ago. She stretched her bound arms and uncurled her legs, then yawned.

"Time to wake up, chicky," a voice said enticing her back into reality. Liz turned her head towards the voice and yawned once more and then tiredly asked,

"Where are we?" Tony could hear the apprehension in her voice and the guilt was increasing every moment. She had slept for most of the journey and the shame of what he had done had been nagging him the whole time. He couldn't wait for the whole incident to be over.

"I can't tell you that," he said with a sigh, "but you will find out soon enough." Liz took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She stood up and almost fell instantly back down. Sometime while she had been sleeping she curled her right leg under her and it gave out as soon as it had hit the ground. Nickolas grabbed her arm to steady her and Liz heard him speak for the first time since she had met him,

"Careful there." It was very quiet and she wasn't even sure if she had indeed heard it at all, but at the same time it seemed somewhat familiar. She was still trying to place it when her thoughts were shifted else where. Tony put his hand on her shoulder; then instructed in his Italian drawl,

"Come this way." He started to lead her off of the plane. She took a few steps then stopped. Liz reached a decision. She had been walking blindly for long enough and she wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm not going another step until you tell me what is happening, how long was I sleeping anyway? Oh…and I'm not wearing this anymore." She raised her tied hands and tried to take off the blindfold but was stopped by two stronger ones.

"You have to keep that on for just a little while longer. We're taking you to our boss and you were asleep for about ten hours." He started walking once more. "Now come on…he is expecting you." A shot of fear ran through Liz. So far her captors had been very civil towards her. All she kept imagining for "the boss" was some leader of the mafia, like in _Godfather_. What if Orlando wouldn't pay the ransom? Would they hurt her? She quickly shook the thoughts from her head. She knew that Orlando would do anything to insure her safety. He risked his life last time she was kidnapped. She shuddered at the memory of the British Navy capturing her and Allie then quickly tried to think of happier things. Money was no object she quickly decided. Orlando would save her. In one way or the other. She was just hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid in the process of the negotiations. Nothing is worth endangering your life. Liz knew that Orlando wouldn't think twice about giving the money. His pride was what would be hurt. He could be a stubborn man. He hated for anyone to get the best of him.

"We're here." Liz had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't realized they stopped walking. "So this is where we leave you now." Liz heard a door open in front of her. Tony pushed her into a dark room (she could tell with the blindfold on because the dim haze she already saw grew more dark when she stepped in) and then he closed the door behind her. Icy fear once more crept up her spine. Liz slowly walked forward, hands outstretched in front of her so she wouldn't run into anything.

In next to no time, Liz felt a hand at the small of her back. It gently led her towards the center of the room and sat her down. Liz could smell the delicious food on the table in front of her. Her stomach then embarrassedly rumbled in accordance with her nose. Liz heard a soft chuckle at her ear and then felt two arms reach down around to her hands. She stiffened as the man behind her began untying her restraints. The moment Liz was free she used all her force to elbow him in the left side of his body. She heard him exhale deeply and then not waiting another second ran for the door. Liz wasn't sticking around to see what he had in store for her. She flung her blindfold to the floor so she could see where she was heading. When her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around for the door and headed towards it. Ten feet from her escape, she heard her perpetrator rising from the floor. Not looking back Liz ran the rest of the way as fast as she could. She reached the handle and then heard something that stopped her cold; a deep familiar voice from behind her.

"Liz." It was quiet and forced but she knew instantly who it belonged to. She turned to see her fiancée staggering towards her, hands at his middle. "Lizzy," he called again. She ran to his side noticing for the first time the finely set table for two with a single candle burning low on a silver holder. To complete the effect, there were rose petals scattered all around the romantic set-up. The room they were in was massive and there was a little draft. The only thing in it (besides them) were the table and chairs and a little table with a small radio on it.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she examined him for any serious injuries. "Did they hurt you?" He started laughing and Liz grew very confused. She stepped back and looked him over once more. He was wearing a dark pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a black suit jacket over the top. His hair was longer than the last time she had seen him and it had a slight wild look to it. She came to the conclusion that he was indeed alright and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The only pain I have recently felt has been your elbow digging into my kidney." Liz looked down a little embarrassed. Then quickly looked back up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you speak up and let me know it was you?" He pulled her into a giant hug and murmured into her ear.

"Because that would have ruined the surprise."

"Surprise?" Liz looked up at his handsome face and then around the room, realization finally hitting her. She stepped out of his embrace.

"I was never in any real danger was I?" Orlando shook his head. "You planned this?" This time he nodded his head in the affirmative. Liz couldn't believe it. She sat down in the chair and started laughing and crying at the same. She wasn't sure which emotion was catching up with her first: relief, fear, or anger. Maybe a little bit of all of them. Orlando kneeled down next to her and waited for her to finish. When she had finally settled down she looked down at him feeling very deceived.

"Why?" She thought she would at least find out what his motives were before she killed him. Orlando suddenly seemed very nervous. This wasn't turning out how he had hoped. He could see the fires forming in her emerald eyes.

"Happy anniversary." Liz looked at him incredulously. When Orlando realized that she wasn't going to comment he continued. "You see it was on this very night of June 17...292 years ago, of course…that I spied a wandering Princess dancing around on my ship. I wanted to make her mine. Naturally I did and so I wanted to celebrate the anniversary of our first sincere kiss with the most special woman in my life." He gave her a sheepish grin. Liz looked at him disbelieving. How did he always manage to melt away her irritation with a few words? She let what he had told her sink in.

Then the true understanding sunk in: she was safe and not in danger. Tears once again started to stream down her face as the last 15 hours came to the surface of her brain. Orlando reached for her arms and pulled her gently down into his lap. He stroked her hair and rocked her until the whimpers subsided. When she was quieted down they just sat in silence. Liz gathering her thoughts and Orlando waiting for her response. It was the second time in 24 hours that someone had had to comfort her like that. Liz felt very foolish. She looked up at him for the first time in ten minutes.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to break down." Liz looked back down at her toes. But Orlando held her chin with his thumb and index finger and directed her gaze back upon him.

"It is I who am sorry, Liz. I did not know that it would frighten you so. I just thought it would be a fun way to bring you out here. I guess Billy and Dom did their job too well." Once again dawning hit Liz. Of course it had been those two rascals who had kidnapped her. That's why they were treating her so nicely. And it explained why "Nickolas" hardly spoke, Liz would have recognized his thick _Scottish _brogue immediately. Liz started shaking her head back and forth and then let out a heavy sigh.

"I am such an idiot. I can't believe I didn't catch on to this sooner." She eyed Orlando who still wasn't sure how she was really feeling. "You know what?" She didn't wait for him to answer, "Someday I will look back at this and laugh." Liz stood up and offered him her hand. "Now let's eat I'm starving." Sitting down and then almost standing directly back up she walked over to where Orlando was already sitting, eyebrows raised at her peculiar behavior. "I almost forgot…" Liz leaned down and placed a soft but firm kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled at the pure look of pleasure on his face. "I've missed you and it's wonderful to see you." With that she walked back over to her chair, sat down and started eating the roast chicken that was on her plate.

Orlando just watched her eat. He was too happy that he was reunited with her again. He was excited about the next week. It was going to be perfect: just the two of them. Planning their wedding and their future. Deep in thought he missed Liz's question.

"Sorry…what was that?" Liz just grinned at him.

"I said…I should probably call my room mates and let them know I'm not dead."

"Don't worry…they helped me plan this." Liz looked shocked. Would the surprises never end?

"They did?"

"Yes…someone had to pack a bag for you." Liz remember for the first time the plane ride that she had taken just about an hour ago.

"Where exactly are we? And what else is planned? I don't think I can take anymore surprises." Orlando smiled from ear to ear.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. My dearest Lizzy, you will be spending the next two weeks here in London with me, where we will begin planning our wedding and deciding on the date. Which is going to be sooner than later I hope," he said with a devilish smirk. Liz let out a cry of happiness.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh Lando!" He loved the delight he was able to put on her face. Liz then came back down to reality. "Wait…what about the movie?" Orlando stood up from his chair and walked to Liz pulling her up to him when he got there.

"I am finished with the movie. I worked really hard to get it done early so we could spend this time together. I am now at your beck and call, milady. No more cell phones telling me I'm needed on set. No more directors reminding me I only have five more minutes on break. Just you and me." Liz smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It sounds perfect."

Over the next few days they stayed in Orlando's flat enjoying each other's company and making plans for their wedding. They had stayed inside the whole time, Orlando not wanting the press to bother them. It was 10:30 in the evening and they were on the couch taking a break from their planning. The TV was on but neither one of them were paying much attention to it. Orlando was sitting comfortably by the armrest, legs stretched out on the floor in front of him. Liz was laying on her back with her head resting on his lap. He had his hands tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp. He was telling her about some of his experiences at Guildhall when she suddenly yawned. Orlando looked down at her drooping eyes and smiled. She looked like cat curled up ready for a slumber. He pulled his hands from her hair and gently lifted her shoulders. She looked back at him tiredly.

"Time for bed, Princess." Liz didn't move and just kept looking at him dreamily. Orlando wiggled his eyebrows. "Can you make it yourself."

"I think I can manage." Liz said finally standing up stretching her arms high above her head. Orlando rose as well.

"C'mon…I'll walk you to your door." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway to the guestroom where she was staying. Liz hugged him goodnight and then opened the door and started in. Pausing, she turned around at the threshold.

"Would you like me to cook breakfast again tomorrow morning?" He leaned over and tweaked her nose.

"Nah…How about we go out tomorrow? We've been cooped up here for the last three days. I think we need to get out, don't you?" Liz just nodded in agreement. "Besides this is your first trip to London, correct. We'll have to see some of the sights before you go home. Plus, I've got a surprise for you tomorrow," he kissed her forehead, turned her around and swatted her bottom, "Now go to bed…we have a long day ahead of us." Liz did as she was told.

Once in her room Liz changed into her pajama's. Then she went down the hall to brush her teeth and wash her face. Stepping out of the bathroom she saw a light still on down the hall. Following the glow, she heard Orlando cleaning up the dishes from dinner in the kitchen. Liz walked over to the table in the dining room and picked up the remaining items. She tip-toed into the kitchen and sat them down on the counter. She saw her fiancée singing to himself at the sink as he was scrubbing the pots and pans. She watched him for a minute enjoying the view, knowing he was all hers. Liz smiled and quietly walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him. Orlando jumped in the air spilling water all over the front of his shirt. Liz laughed and wiped her now wet arms on his shoulder blades. He turned around and grinned wickedly. Before Liz realized what he intended to do he had already pulled her close. She squealed and tried to push away but he just held her more firmly. When he finally let her go, her pajama top was soaked.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me." Liz rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be an elf? You should have heard me coming a mile away." He tried to flick water at her but she dodged it with no problem.

"And I thought you were supposed to be in bed?" Liz looked at him bashfully. She walked back over to him and hugged him tightly not caring about the water anymore.

"I forgot to give you something." He looked at her confused. "This." Liz stood up on tip-toes and kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight, sweetheart." She pulled away and walked back to her room without saying another word.

The next day the couple set out to see the sights of London. Liz was excited the whole time. She had always wanted to go to England and being here with Orlando made everything ten times better. He had shown her some of the small theaters that he had acted in and some of the local hangouts he used to attend. Plus, all of the normal tourist sites. Luckily, due to Orlando's beanie and shades only a few people recognized him and asked for autographs. However, after a long day of walking in the sun the two decided to go home to shower and change for dinner. When they reached the flat, Orlando told her to go get ready, and to dress in the best she had.

"I'm taking my Princess out for a romantic evening in my favorite city." he said tugging her hair, "So go get dolled up." She began to protest,

"Lando I haven't got any…" He stopped her before she could continue.

"No excuses. Now go get ready."

Liz turned around and headed for her room. She immediately went to her luggage to try to find something appropriate to wear. After going through the things that Allie had packed for her, Liz decided on a simple black skirt and pink three quarter sleeve top. It was the best she could do. For the first time since she had met up with Orlando she wished she was home so she had the splendor of her closet. Shaking the thought from her mind, she decided what she had would work. Liz took her outfit to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Finished, she quickly dressed and tried to choose what to do to her hair. Making up her mind, she decided that she would do "twisties" back and then let her curls fall freely from on top of her head. Liz opened the drawer to find her bobby pins, but was surprised that they weren't there. "I must have left them in my room," she said out loud. She walked across the hall to get the pins off her dresser but stopped in her tracks when she saw the red dress she had bought with Allie months earlier on her bed. Without hesitation she put the new dress on. She then went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She'd have to remember to thank Allie later and Orlando for surprising her with it.

Orlando sat in the living room waiting for Liz. He was eager to get going. Tonight was one of the main reasons for bringing her abroad. He had been planning it since Allie had told him about the dress that Liz had gotten and believed she had nowhere to wear it. He patted the tickets he held in his breast-pocket making sure they were still there. When Orlando looked up again he saw Liz standing in front of him. She looked lovely in the red dress: her hair and make-up done immaculately. While Orlando was obviously gazing at her, Liz took the opportunity to admire him. He was wearing a midnight black suit that had to have been tailored to fit him with a red tie that matched her dress perfectly. His hair was still somewhat wet from his shower and it was curling around his neck. They both stood gaping at each other until Orlando snapped himself out of his trance and offered Liz his arm.

"Shall we go?" He escorted her to the car and then they were off. They drove in comfortable silence with Orlando's left hand on Liz's thigh for about 30 minutes. Soon they pulled up to an elegant building. A valet came around to her side of the door and opened it for her. Orlando came around and offered his arm once more. He gave the valet his keys in exchange for a pick-up number.

They walked into the beautifully designed building. Once inside Liz saw a stunning foyer and realized at once where they were. Her eyes were shining because of her excitement. "Welcome to _Her Majesty's Theatre_, Lizzy." Liz looked around and saw _The Phantom of The Opera_ posters everywhere. She could hardly contain herself. This had been one of her dreams for a long time.

"Thank you. This is the best. I love you so much." He smiled and placed his hand on her back. He pulled out their tickets and found the box number they were to be seated in.

"I'm glad you like it." Orlando said kissing her temple. "Now let's go. We're to be seated for dinner in 10 minutes. The show starts in an hour." He led her to box five, where Liz had one of the best nights of her life.

The vacation was over too soon for Liz. She had grown to love London and didn't want to leave. But the 14 days were already coming to an end. The only good thing was that Orlando was coming back to the States with her.

"Liz are you all ready? We're going to miss our flight!" Orlando called down the hall. Liz sighed when she heard the summons. She did one last double check of the room and left, switching the light off as she went. She carried her bags out to the living room and sat them down so she could get one last look at the charming flat. It had been their paradise. She loved being able to spend so much time with him. Not having to share him. Liz inwardly cursed herself: she was selfish, that was all there was to it. She looked at her fiancée. She'd have to learn to share with the rest of the world.

"We will come back here, right?" Orlando chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked it so much. My home is your home. C'mon."

Liz slept for most of the trip home, just as she did to come out. When they landed, Liz was hit with a touch of pride. She did love the U.S. And as mush as she would miss England, she was glad to be home. Orlando rented a car at the airport and soon they were headed to Liz's apartment. Liz drove because Orlando didn't like (not that he couldn't) driving on the right side of the road. Orlando grabbed Liz's luggage out of the trunk and followed her up the stairs. Trying to open the door Liz discovered it was locked. Odd she thought, but began digging through her purse to find her keys. She opened the door and stepped into darkness followed by Orlando. Liz threw her keys down on the end table next to the door and called out,

"Hello? Is anyone here?" No response. She looked around again trying to adjust her eyes to the dark. Suddenly, the lights were turned on and she heard shouts of…

"Surprise!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Surprise!" Liz jumped as her roommates and dearest friends surrounded her with smiles on their faces.

"Surprise what?" Liz was confused. She turned to Orlando and saw that he too was also smiling. He tweaked her nose and picked up the luggage that lay forgotten on the floor.

"I'll take these to your room." He kissed her cheek and left the room without another glance. Turning back to her friends she saw that they were all laughing at her. Brooke looked directly at Liz and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Have a good trip?" Liz just blushed while the other girls giggled some more.

"Yes, I had a wonderful trip…you guys still haven't told me what was going on yet." The girls all looked at her unbelievingly. Allie walked over to Liz and placed an arm around her shoulders. Leading her over to a table covered in finger foods and a beautifully decorated cake.

"Look around you, Liz," Allie said waving her arm across the room. Liz glanced around the living room and saw many of her friends sitting on the couch. There was a small table in the corner with a pile of wrapped boxes on it. Also, across the wall above the food table was a huge banner with _Congratulations_ written in big bubble letters. Liz was still a little puzzled. Allie could tell by the expression on her friend's face that she still didn't know what was happening. "Liz…you're hopeless…this," she said waving her arm around once more, "is your bridal shower!" Liz's face lit up with delight.

"You guys are the best, but you didn't have to do this." Orlando walked back from the hall and across the room to his bride-to-be. He hugged Liz tightly.

"I guess I'll be leaving you now. Have fun." He turned to Liz's room mates, "Don't be to hard on her, keep the teasing to a minimum." Becky grinned slyly.

"You know we'll behave, Lando. We'll take good care of her." He look doubtfully at her then mumbled under his breath,

"That's what I'm afraid of." Orlando turned all of his attention back to Liz. "I'll call you later tonight. I love you." He kissed her softly and heard a chorus of "awwwws." He squeezed her hand and walked to the door. "Play nice girls." Orlando left the apartment and heard several spouts of laughter behind him. He shook his head feeling like he was leaving Liz with a pack of wolves.

Liz stood staring at the door that her fiancée had just walked through. It was the first time he had left her in to weeks and she felt empty. She took a deep breath trying to rid her thoughts. She should be able to function without him. Liz had always promised herself she would never turn into one of those sappy types of girls. She smiled to herself knowing that it was too late for her. She finally understood the meaning of the title: _my better half_.

"Don't worry Liz you'll see him again." She was drawn back to reality by her good friend Justine who had noticed the distressed look on Liz's face. Justine came up to her and gave her a hug. "Now you come over here and tell us about your vacation." Justine dragged Liz over to the couch and Liz commenced to tell the group of people about her trip. When she was finished Allie stood up.

"Let's get this party started." Allie began the party games. In all there were about 15 girls in attendance. Liz's three roommates: Allie, Becky, and Brooke; and many of Liz's other college friends. They laughed at the silly games and teased Liz mercilessly about her upcoming marriage and of course what a sentimental fool Orlando was. Liz just laughed along with everybody else taking the joking humorously. Soon it was time to eat, so all the girls indulged in the goodies and continued asking Liz about her upcoming wedding.

"Liz, did you and Lando finally set a date?" Becky asked curiously. Liz immediately started smiling.

"July 31." All three of Liz's room mate's eyeballs practically popped out of there heads and in unison they responded together with,

"Liz, that's in a month!" Liz smiled even bigger. This not being news to her.

"Exactly a month." Brooke walked over to her friend.

"Can you plan a wedding in a month?" Liz just sighed and looked at her friends. She knew they were just concerned for her, but Liz still felt slightly irritated at their doubt in her.

"Yes, I most certainly can." Liz said matter-of-factly. "Besides guys, we don't want anything extravagant. We want to keep the wedding on the down low so the press isn't all over us. Lando and I want it to be our day and we don't want to share it with the rest of the world. We only want our loved ones there. So, in retrospect the sooner we have it, the less likely the media will find out." They sat in silence until the phone rang, so Becky got up to answer it. Allie patted Liz's knee.

"We understand Liz. We all just want you to be happy."

"I will be." Allie was about to say something more, but Becky called from the kitchen,

"Allie phone!" So all she did was smile at Liz letting her know she understood. She got up and left the room while the rest of the girls started talking more about the wedding.

"Thanks, Becky," Allie said as she took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," Johnny said. Allie grinned.

"Hey," she said back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. We're all fine here. How are you?" Allie was slightly puzzled as to why he answered the way he did, but she responded anyways.

"Doing great, now that I'm talking to you. We're in the middle of Liz's surprise bridal shower, though, so I can't talk for long," she said regretfully.

"Well, I was just calling to tell you that I'll be coming to visit in a week," Johnny said, and Allie could hear the grin in his voice. She grinned as well, and fought the urge to squeal.

"That's great! It will be great to see you. I've missed you," Allie said.

"I've missed you too, darlin'," Johnny said. Allie frowned as she finally realized what was wrong: Johnny's words were slurring together.

"Um, Johnny," she said cautiously, not wanting to upset him. "Have you been drinking recently?"

"No," Johnny said, sounding upset, and slightly tipsy, only proving Allie's point. She sighed, but before she could say anything, Johnny spoke up again. "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you next week." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up.

Allie slowly put the phone back in its cradle, fighting back tears. How many more times would this happen before he shaped up?

She walked back over to Liz and sat down. Liz, Brooke, and Becky all noticed that Allie didn't seem too happy.

"Is everything all right?" Brooke asked. Allie shook her head.

"No, not really." She looked over at Liz, and smiled. "But let's not talk about that now. This is supposed to be a happy time!"

After the cake had finally been cut and all the gifts unwrapped, all of the other girls slowly drifted back to their homes, promising to get together again with Liz soon. The four room mates cleaned their apartment in silence, not knowing how to deal with Allie's sudden sadness. Soon, Liz could take the quiet no more, so she turned to her friend.

"Allie, what's wrong?" she asked. Allie sighed as Liz walked them back to her bedroom. When they were in the privacy of the room, Allie continued.

"It's Johnny. He's been drinking again. And it sounds like a lot." Liz tried to keep from growing angry, but Allie had been begging Johnny to stop drinking for months. It wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that Johnny continually promises to quit, but he also continually ceases to do so. Liz did not like liars and, even more, she didn't like seeing her roommate get hurt. She liked Johnny, he was a good friend and she didn't like seeing him wasted any more than Allie did. They went over and sat on the bed.

"I thought he was going to give up his alcohol?" Allie looked ahead with a blank stare on her face.

"That _is_ what he keeps telling me." Allie shook her head still staring at nothing. "But I don't think he's trying very hard. I just don't know what I'm going to do about him." Allie looked at her friend for the first time in minutes. "Liz, I'm worried about him." Liz wrapped her arms around Allie's shoulder.

"I know you are." She pulled back so she could look at Allie, "I'll tell you what. I'll see what I can find out." Liz wiped away a stray tear from her best friend's cheek. "It will be ok. He'll see reason soon enough." Liz smiled trying to change the subject. "Will you do me a favor?" Allie looked questionably at Liz.

"What is it?"

"Be my maid-of-honor?" Allie grinned forgetting her previous gloominess.

"Liz, that's so sweet of you, of course I will be!" The two friends hugged.

"Allie, did you think I could choose anyone else? After all we've been through?" Allie was about to comment when Liz's cell phone rang.

"I guess I'll be leaving so you can take that call from Lando." Allie started for the door, but was stopped by Liz's hand on her shoulder. The phone rang a few more times and then stopped.

"I can talk to him later if you want to finish our conversation." Allie just shook her head.

"Nah…it's ok…we were done, right? I just want to say thanks for asking me to stand up in your wedding. I am honored. Besides, I saw the look in your eyes when that phone rang. Go talk to your man. He will be more interesting than I. It will make you happy and I don't want to get in between you two. Besides the second you thought of him, I lost ya." Allie opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Thanks for cheering me up, Liz. You really are my best friend. Now…go call him back. He'll be waiting for you." Having said this Allie walked back out to the kitchen to help Becky and Brooke finish cleaning.

After Allie left, Liz pulled her phone out of her purse and pressed the number two button (Orlando's speed dial.) He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, my Princess." he answered. Liz beamed, being back home and talking to Americans for the past few hours caused his accent stuck out more to her than it had in his homeland. She giggled at her thoughts. "What is so funny?" Liz grew slightly red and was grateful he couldn't see her. She hated when she thought out loud. "And just what is so funny?" Orlando asked again. Liz decided she would share her random inner thoughts with him; something she had never done with anyone before. She was usually too embarrassed by them.

"Do you really want to know?" She heard a chuckle on the other end.

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked, Lizzy."

"Oh…right. Well….say 'mud' please." No reply. Maybe she shouldn't have told him her crazy thoughts.

"What?" She inwardly cursed herself.

"Say 'mud.'" She asked more timidly this time. Orlando was very confused, but did as she asked him. Immediately, Liz started giggling again. When she had calmed down he asked her,

"What was all that about?" Liz let out a long sigh.

"I was just thinking how lovely your accent was and how you could even make the word 'mud' sound pleasant. You know what?" Liz paused to give him a chance to think.

"What?"

"You do make it sound appealing." She began laughing again and he joined in.

"You are a silly girl." Liz let out a sigh of happiness this time.

"I know. I could listen to you talk forever though." Orlando just shook his head.

"And I you. That is why I call you, you know? Just to hear your voice." Liz rolled her eyes. Then remember that he couldn't see her.

"Is that really why you called? Or did you just want to find out about the party."

"Well, that too." So Liz told Orlando about all of the games they played, the endless teasing, and how all of her friends gave her gifts that were from the heart and not just the store.

"They knew we wouldn't lack for anything, so they wanted to give me things I would always remember and treasure. I was truly touched, Lando. I have such great friends." They continued talking about some of the more crazy happenings of the evening until Liz was about to fall asleep. Orlando spoke up concerned.

"I forgot how you're not used to flying. You must be very jet lagged. You should go to bed at once. I'm sorry for keeping you awake."

"It's alright. I am tired but I need to ask you one more thing." She took a deep breath, not knowing what his reaction would be. "What do you know about Johnny's drinking problem?" Orlando was silent while he gathered his thoughts. "Orlando?" It was so quiet Liz thought her phone had died.

"Yes, I'm still here. Just trying to organize what I want to say. Well, Liz, it is quite obvious that there is a problem, but I don't know much about it. I've been on him for years about it, though. He just tells me to 'shut-up' and he's got it taken care of.' Oh, and he continually reminds me that its 'none of my business.'" Orlando paused and Liz was silent as she waited for him to go on. "In all honestly I'm really worried about him. He seems to be getting worse as time goes on. He won't listen to reason. I just can't get through to him." Liz almost started crying for her room mate. It was just as she thought. He really had no intentions of stopping. To him the problem didn't exist. She held back a sob. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" Liz fought back the urge to yell, but it wasn't Orlando's fault that Johnny was a drunk.

"No. I'm not ok. Johnny's alcohol consumption is really hurting Allie. It kills her to see him destroying himself. It bothers me to see her in so much pain. I wish he would just listen to reason. But if he doesn't trust you, I don't know who he will trust." Orlando exhaled trying to hold in the sudden wave of rage that had hit him. Johnny's behavior was effecting them all. It was very selfish of him. Liz continued, "Well I guess all we can do is keep trying."

"You're right. But I don't know how effective we will be."

"Orlando, I can't give up. For Allie's sake."

After that he tried to draw the conversation back to happier topics so they wouldn't end on a bad note. Ten minutes later they had said their good nights and Liz was walking to the kitchen in a somewhat better mood. She saw Allie, Brooke, and Becky all sitting at the kitchen table drinking soda. All three girls looked up as Liz approached. Liz took the vacant seat in between Brooke and Becky. The former looked at her concerned.

"Liz. Why aren't you in bed? You must be exhausted from your trip. Flying from Europe is no short distance." Liz smiled at her room mates.

"Honestly, I'm about to crash but I had to ask you two something first." Liz said looking at the girls seated next to her. "I was going to ask earlier but I got side tracked. I already had a chance to talk to Allie but: Would you guys be willing to be bridesmaids?" Becky jumped up from her chair and started squealing.

"Of course we will!" Liz just smiled at her friends and stood up. Becky wrapped her in a tight hug as soon as Liz was at her full height. Liz hugged her and then stepped back.

"Well girls, it's been a long day. Thanks for the party. It was the best. But I have to go get some shut-eye before I pass out." At Liz's words Allie and Brooke stood up as well. Brooke stretched her arms and looked at the clock.

"Liz is right. We should all be heading to bed." They had an apartment hug and were soon all in their soft beds dreaming of tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Li-iz." Liz laid there not moving. "Liiiiiiiiz." She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Liz felt tugging on her blankets and she tried to pull them back up over her head but gave in when the jerking didn't stop. "C'mon Liz. Time to get up." Liz slowly opened her eyes and saw her three roommates standing over her. Liz sighed and sat up.

"I really am going to have to put a lock on my door if I ever want to get some sleep." The other girls laughed. Becky threw a pillow at her and said,

"C'mon sleepyhead, time to get up." Liz made a noise of protest, and then fell back into her pillows. She put one over her face to block out the sun light and mumbled something unintelligible. Brooke's eyebrows rose,

"What was that, roomie? We couldn't quite understand you." Liz lay still not saying anything. She pulled the pillow off of her face and repeated,

"Why are you waking me up so early?" This caused the girls to brake out with laughter once more. Allie managed to squeak out through her giggles,

"Liz, it's 12:10. That's not very early." Liz looked at her friend skeptically. Allie continued talking, "Now c'mon. Get up! You're getting married in less than a month and as maid-of-honor it is my duty to help you. We haven't got much time, so let's start shopping." Liz sat up once more and looked at her friends.

"Shopping?" They pulled Liz out of bed. Becky went to the closet and grabbed a shirt and jeans. She threw them to Liz.

"Yes, shopping. If you remember, we all need dresses." This caused Liz to smile. "But you haven't told us what color ours are going to be. Obviously, we already know what color your dress is." Becky smiled at her friend and patted her on the shoulder, "Get dressed. We'll go fix some grub." The girls went to the kitchen to make a breakfast while Liz got ready. Shortly, the smell of eggs and bacon lured Liz out of her bedroom. She walked to the kitchen and jumped up on the counter.

"Do you guys need any help?" Brooke shook her head.

"Nah, we're about done. Just go sit down." Liz hopped down and went to the table as Becky and Allie brought plates of food over. Finally, they were all sat down and ready to eat.

* * *

Becky was driving down the road to _Mariah's Bridal_ in the next city over. Liz was in the front seat controlling the radio. Allie and Brooke were in the backseat looking at a bridal magazine.

"Liz?" She turned around so she could see Brooke behind her. Liz focused on her friend, waiting for her to speak. "You still haven't told us what your wedding colors are." Allie noticed some of the excitement leaving Liz's face at Brooke's question and wondered why.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm a little embarrassed. That is the one thing Lando and I haven't determined yet. He said that he didn't care. That it was up to me. Honestly, I have no clue what to chose."

"I guess that we will have to help you decide then. What were you thinking?" Liz just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I'm not sure…you know what my favorite color is but…" She trailed off as she tried to keep in a laugh when she noticed Allie envisioning herself wearing pink. "Don't worry Allie, fuchsia just isn't your color." Liz could visibly see the relief on her best friend's face. "I don't want my wedding to look like it was drenched in pepto-bismol. I want it to be classy. Maybe a pale peach, royal blue, or even…" Liz was interrupted by Becky pulling up to a small shop on Main Street.

"We're here…and I think that pale peach will be very elegant. We could do a lot with that color as far as decorating goes."

The four girls got out of Becky's blue Ford Escort and walked up to the door. A bell went off when they went through. The woman behind the counter smiled and greeted them warmly. After she introduced herself she asked what she could help them with. Allie smiled and placed an arm around Liz.

"Well, Sara we're here to look for a wedding dress." The young store clerk smiled and turned towards Liz.

"And you must be the lucky bri…" She stopped mid sentence and gapped at Liz. Not knowing what else to do Liz just stood there nervously. When she could take the silence no more she spoke up,

"Is there something wrong, Sara?" Sara blushed and looked away. Then looked again, eyes blinking, not believing. Then once more she looked at the floor.

"It's just well…it's…" Sara looked up directly into Liz's eyes. "You're her aren't you? The lucky girl who is going to marry Orlando Bloom." Now it was Liz's turn to blush. She hated when other people recognized her. Liz didn't give the young woman any encouragement to continue, but Sara did just the same. "It's incredible. How did you manage to nab him? How on earth did you…" Liz cleared her throat indicating her desire for Sara to stop. Her other roommates stood their speechless, waiting for Liz's reaction.

"I'm sorry but my fiancée and I like to keep out private life just that: PRIVATE." Sara blushed a deep shade of crimson this time.

"I'm so sorry I over stepped my bounds. It's just that I recognized you from the TV. Orli and yourself were on _Extra_ last week. And I have seen news clips and magazine articles about you two for months." Sara grinned. "Right now you are Hollywood's favorite couple and I'm honored to be able to sell you a wedding dress." Realization hit Liz as she rewound what Sara had said in her head. Liz squeaked out,

"We were on TV last week?" Sara nodded her head 'yes.'

"It was just for the _star sightings_ segment. It showed shots of you guys walking around London." Liz was shocked at this news. They were so sure that they had stayed clear of the media. Becky waved her hand in front of Liz's face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I was just thinking. It's weird having other people learn about your life, when you don't even know them." Liz turned to face the store clerk. "I'm ready to see the dresses now." Sara smiled and walked towards a room with mirrors on the wall, filled with white gowns. She went to the middle and held her arms out.

"What did you have in mind?" Liz walked around examining the finely made dresses.

"You know I'm not quite sure. I know I want a full skirt. I want capped sleeves." Liz kept walking around looking for things she might like. "Oh…and maybe something that laces up the back." Sara smiled and then led Liz and her roommates to a fitting room. She handed Liz a huge slip to wear.

"Put this on while I go look for some dresses that you might be interested in. You're a size 8, correct?" Liz looked at her astonished.

"How did you know that?" Sara chuckled softly.

"Sweetie, it's my job to know." With another laugh she walked out of the fitting room. A short time later Sara had returned with four dresses. The girls didn't find anything that they particularly liked so Becky went and picked some that she thought Liz might be partial to, but to no avail. Finally, Liz decided to go see for herself what she could find.

Liz walked around as best she could in the slip and a white camisole. She maneuvered her way into a back corner of the store and found a rack with a few vintage dresses on it. Liz flipped through the dresses and when she reached the one on the end she smiled. It wasn't like the other dresses around it, but it had a certain appeal. She picked it up off of the rack and headed towards the fitting room.

"Liz, I have to admit it's beautiful. But you really shouldn't buy a dress from the first place you go. You might find something you like better elsewhere. I'd shop around some more." All of the roommates agreed with Allie. Liz sighed and looked in the mirror. Even she felt stunning wearing this dress. It was a charming satin A-line gown with a square neckline. It had caped sleeves and a chapel train that was exquisitely embellished with beautiful custard beading in a floral motif. Liz turned around again and looked the gown over. When she was facing the huge mirror again Sara knocked to see how they were doing. Being informed that they had found an option Sara entered.

"Wow…that will knock Orli for a loop. You look fantastic!" Liz blushed. "Of course it's a little big and it will have to be taken in some."

"Well, I'm not sure if I will be getting the dress, but I was wondering if I could put it on hold for awhile." Sara nodded her head.

"That would be fine. I wasn't even aware of that gown. Where did you find it?" Liz told Sara about her findings as they all helped her out of the dress. They placed it back into it's bag and put Liz's name on the outside. Sara put it in the back so it would be off the market. They all walked to the front of the store and to the counter.

"How much is the dress, by-the-way?" They all looked at Brooke, who was always the voice of reason. Sara was suddenly quiet.

"You see, it didn't have a tag on it. So I'll have to ask the storeowner. I can call her now if you would like." The girls all nodded their agreement. Sara quickly called the owner and described the dress to her boss. She hung up the phone a few minutes later and turned to her customers. Sara exhaled. Brooke rose her eyebrows impatiently.

"Well?" Sara looked Liz right in the eye.

"It seems that the gown you have found is one of a kind. My manager brought it back from a small shop in Europe. All of the beading was hand done. I must tell you it was in the back because most people around here couldn't afford it." Sara paused for dramatic effect. Liz held her breath. "The dress is 2,500 dollars." Liz's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets.

"How much? I can't afford that anymore than anybody else in this town could." Everybody in the store started laughing at her reaction, even Sara who didn't even know her. This irritated Liz very much. "Why is everybody laughing at me?" In the end it was Becky who decided to state the obvious.

"Liz, I don't think money will be an issue." Liz knew all eyes were on her. "You know Orlando wants you to have the dress of your dreams. No matter how expensive it is. Whether it is this one or one that is 1,000 dollars more." Liz knew Becky was right. She let out a heavy sigh and then smiled.

"You guys are right. I guess I haven't fully grasped the fact that I am going to marry a millionaire. I just don't like taking his money. It's a pride thing I know I'm going to have to get over." Liz turned to Sara. "How long can I keep the gown on hold?" Sara smiled at the commission she would receive at the selling of this gown.

"I can keep it on hold for as long as you'd like. As I've said before…most people can't afford this dress." The girls left with promises to return in the next few days to let Sara know about the dress.

After a full day of shopping the girls had gone to 5 different stores and Liz still hadn't found one dress that she liked better than the one at _Mariah's_. They gave up for the day and were sitting in the living room, drinking some soda. Allie, Brooke, and Becky were trying to talk some sense into Liz. She really wanted to go back that night to purchase the first one, but the other girls protested.

"Liz…you should keep looking. Don't settle for what you could only find on the first day." Liz let out an exasperated sigh for what seemed to her the millionth time that day.

"Guys, I know you are just trying to help, but I really liked that dress. It's the one I want. Plus, I don 't have all the time in the world to be looking for my "dream dress" when I've already found it. Remember, my wedding is in less than a month? There are more important thinks that need to be taken care of than a gown." Liz smiled at the other girls. "It looked great didn't it?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. So it was decided that Liz would ask Orlando for the money when they went to dinner that night. "OK…enough about me. Do you girls like your dresses?"

At a little corner shop in the end of town they had found the perfect bridesmaid's dresses in a beautiful light peach color. Immediately, they all decided that this would be the wedding's color theme. The dresses were very simple but elegant. They had capped sleeves and a square neckline like the wedding dress, but they only flowed slightly from an empire waistline with a sheer over skirt that split from the middle going down.

"Heck yes!" All three girls chimed together.

Before they could say anything more there was a knock on the door. Allie walked over and opened it. Orlando streamed in wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His eyes instantly found Liz. He smiled and held out his hand.

"You ready to go?" Liz shook her head 'yes,' placed her hand in his, and without saying a word both of them walked out the still open door. The girls just stared off at their retreating backs and then burst out laughing not believing their eyes.

"How are you Allie?…Oh, I'm doing fine, Lando, and yourself?…Bye girls don't wait up for me…Bye Liz have fun…" Becky and Brooke just rolled their eyes at Allie's conversation with herself.

"Those two are so absorbed in one another I don't think they realize anyone else is alive when they are together." Allie stopped laughing.

"You know Brooke, I believe you are right. They're a lost cause when around each other." Becky spoke up.

"Well, at least they're happy. I think they compliment each other." Allie and Brooke shook their heads in agreement and then they all walked over to the couch. They sat down and stretched out.

"What should we do tonight? Now that the sap machines are gone." Allie asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" After agreeing on a _Pride and Prejudice_ marathon, the three girls popped some popcorn and made themselves comfortable for a long night of the ever egotistical, but oh-so-hot, Mr. Darcy.

About 45 minutes in, the phone rang. Allie answered the cordless and grinned at once. Then without saying a word got up and went into her bedroom. Becky and Brooke just stared at each other and laughed at the giddiness of their room mate who now just committed the same sin as Liz. Brooke spoke up in an announcer like voice.

"And then there were two."

Allie lay on her bed smiling from ear to ear. She loved when Johnny called her unexpectedly.

"So how are you?" She asked happy that he was sober. Allie heard a chuckle over the line.

"To tell you the truth, I'm exhausted. But I just wanted to see how things were with you before I went to bed." Allie sat up and commenced to tell her fiancée about the events that happened that day.

"Liz is lucky to have a friend like you, Allie. You have a good heart. And just think…pretty soon that'll be you shoppin' for a fancy white dress." Allie was practically glowing at his words. They meant a lot coming from him. Changing the subject Johnny continued, "So Liz and the Whelp have set a date have they?" Allie told him everything she knew about the wedding until he had to tell her that he would probably hear it all from Orlando soon enough, so they shouldn't waste their time talked about Orlando and Liz. They talked for another 20 more minutes after that until Allie heard him sigh in the background.

"I'm sorry darlin' but I've gotta go. I've got an early call tomorrow." Allie was sad to say good-bye but she knew he needed his sleep. "Don't forget I'm coming up there at the end of this week."

"I didn't forget. I love you, Johnny." She said with all the love she felt.

"I love you, too. Good night, lass." Allie hung up the phone and her heart sang. It was wonderful having an agreeable conversation with him. It seemed like she hadn't had one in a long time. Too, tired to go back out to the living room, Allie got ready for bed. She laid in bed dreamily and whispered into the nothingness,

"I love you, Jack." Soon Allie was fast asleep dreaming of the special pirate crew of her favorite ship, sailing on deep blue ocean.

**Important A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry updates are far and long in between, but such is the life of a college student. Plus, I've kinda been on my own, Allie's been working on other things. I really don't know how this story is going. I can't tell if you all like it or not. I'm not getting as many reviews for this one as _Forever Yours_. So if you like it let me know I'm not wasting my time, please. I could be working on my homework and finishing this in the fall when I'm not in school. But I try to update frequently for you. Just click that little button below and let me know what ya think. Thanks. Lots of love.**

**Liz **

**P.S. I hope everybody had a great Independence Day!**


End file.
